Come Clean
by LullabyLovely
Summary: Changes have been happening in the guilds dynamics, to the point where Lucy will seek solace in any place to get a reprieve. What better than helping Laxus with all the paperwork that Makarov dumps into his office every day. Old feelings arise and Lucy starts to question how and who she wants to spend her life with.
1. Chapter 1 - Changes

**Author's Note: Hey guy's this is the first fanfiction I've done in a long time, my last ones… well, I was in middle school when I wrote them so I took them down because even I was cringing rereading them.**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and subsequently my first LaxLu or LaLu. I was listening to Come Clean by Hillary Duff when I thought of this story. I will try and update as often as I can, but I will most likely not has a regular update schedule.**

**Side note this probably be a changing Point of View (POV) story.**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

When the war ended, dynamics changed. People changed, whether good or bad has yet to be determined. Lucy started to notice the changes about 6 months after everything had settled. When the war ended, everyone in the guild was worried. Team Natsu had been chosen to talk Master Makarov off a ledge if he decided he wanted to disband the guild so soon after it had reformed. And when that didn't happen, everyone was relieved, to say the least.

The dynamics in the guild and in teams were changing and that was putting some of the guild members on edge. Some people, being Lucy and Mirajane and Lisanna.

Mira tended to watch the main guildhall like a hawk and when something was different she noticed. Things like Laxus holing himself in his office almost every day, Erza blushing at every text her lacrima phone got. Gray holding Juvia's hand and kissing her temple when he thought no one was paying attention to them. How Levy openly cuddled Gajeel and the smile on his face when she was in his arms. Even Droy was different, he found someone new who caught his eye and was starting to lose weight. He would run off on jobs near the capital when he lost a significantly noticeable amount of weight. Wendy started taking fewer jobs that left town and more in the forest or mainly healing jobs, she wouldn't say why but Mira could guess it had something to do with Chelia and her not having much magic anymore. Mira noticed a lot of things and even though she wanted to say something to Lucy about what she noticed going on with her, Mira kept quiet.

Lucy plopped down on the closest bar stool to the door. She let out a long sad sigh and slumped her body over the bar.

"Everything alright, Lucy?" Mira asked cleaning a mug that Wakaba gave her before he went out.

"Yea… no… not really, Mira." Lucy said, her emotions were worn out from the past few days.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"If I talk about it, it will only mean it's not in my head and I'll feel bad if I'm wrong."

"Tell me please?" Mira saw Lucy hesitate so she added, "Why don't I call over Levy, Erza and Lisanna and we can go up to my office and talk in a private space." Lucy nodded at that and headed to the stairs. Lucy had been up to Mira's office once or twice before when she needed a nap after a mission that left her low on magic.

Mira took out her lacrima phone and texted Erza to hurry to the guild and go to her office as soon as she showed up. Then she went over to where Levy had cuddled up with Gajeel and the two were talking animatedly about something.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but Lisanna, Levy will you come up to my office with me? There's something a few of us need to talk about."

"Sure," both girls answered.

"Does this have to do with Bunny and Flame?"

"Yes…" Mira sighed. "Lucy finally wants to talk about what's going on it seems."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstair Lucy was waiting outside Mira's office as it was locked today. Lucy leaned against the wall next to the door and rubbed her shoulder which was sore from pulling it wrong a couple of days ago. She released a low groan as the door across the hall opened and out came Laxus.

"Oh, hey Blondie, you need something?" He asked her and she stopped mid-massage and looked up at him.

"Hi, Laxus. No, I'm waiting for Mira and the girls, I wanted to talk to them privately about something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just girl talk." she lied, he saw through it, she knows he did but he gave her the courtesy and didn't mention it.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah, I pulled it wrong the other day and it's been sore since then."

"Do you want some help?"

"With what?" He gave a look to her hand on her shoulder and she got the picture and a light blush dusted across her cheeks. "Yeah, that'd be great." He motioned for her to get off the wall and turn around. She did and he started to massage her shoulder harder than what she was doing as to get to the root of the discomfort. She winced a bit but as he worked at the knots in her shoulder she released a low moan.

"Better?" he asked, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yea, that feels really good." Lucy smiled as she started to lean into his touch. Her eyes slide shut as his skilful hands worked her shoulder into bliss.

His smirk slowly turned into a smile as she started to relax into the massage.

As he opened his mouth to say something else an, "Oh my," was heard down the hall followed by a small chorus of giggles.

Lucy jumped startled and Laxus removed his hands from her and took a step back.

"Well well well, what do we have here Lu?" Levy asked, a wide mischievous smirk across her face. Lucy looked over at the girls and saw a twin smirk on Lisanna's face.

"Nothing, Laxus was just helping me."

"Yea, she said she pulled her shoulder and it was bugging her."

"Nothing to it." They both said.

"Why didn't you go inside my office already, you've been up here for a bit."

"It's locked," Lucy responded bluntly.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that Lucy, come on let's go inside now and wait for Erza." Mira went and unlocked the office and the girls filed in.

"Thanks again Laxus," Lucy said and backed away into the office. As she closed the door, Lucy missed the look on Laxus' face. A look that Mirajane caught and couldn't quite place, nor could she explain why the look was there.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door to Mira's office opened and revealed Erza with a look of concern, she scanned around the room. Mira was leaning against one edge of her desk, Levy and Lisanna were sitting on the couch near the door and Lucy was curled up one of the singlets in front of the desk.

"So what is going on Mira? Why did you ask me to rush over here?"

"Well, Lucy wants our opinion on something." Mira gave a soft smile to Lucy whose face was still a little red from the teasing the girls did as they waited for Erza.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we were just teasing her about something that happened in the hall a few minutes ago," Levy smirked and Lisanna giggled evilly.

"Sh-shut up! Nothing happened."

"No, nothing. Just Laxus giving you a shoulder massage in the hall and you leaning into his touch." Lisanna teased and laughed at Lucy turning red again.

Erza's jaw dropped slightly at this and then a smile formed seeing Lucy react the way she did. "Lucy, are you sure it meant nothing more than a guildmate helping you?"

"Y-yes!" She stuttered. "Erza please don't start too."

"Alright, what did you need help with Lucy?" Ezra walked over to the desk and leaned against it like Mira.

"Well…" Lucy took a deep breath, "It's Natsu." She said as quietly as she could so no dragon ears would hear, well only the dragon ears they were talking about.

"What about him?" Lisanna asked scooting to the edge of the couch.

"He's been much more overprotective than usual since the war ended."

"I've noticed that too" Mire sighed, "But I didn't want to say anything unless you noticed as well."

"I need space. He's breathing down my neck all the time. I'm surprised I was able to ditch him in town and get her by myself."

_DING_

"Gajeel said that Natsu's here and he and Gray are going to distract him with a fight."

"Thank you, Gaj," Lucy said towards the floor.

_DING_

"No problem."

The girls all laughed for a moment, "But seriously Lu, are you going to be okay with this?"

"No. We got into a fight a couple of days ago and I tried to walk away and he pulled my should almost out of place." Levy and Mira gasped while Lisanna covered her mouth.

"What?" One word and anyone would be able to tell Erza was pissed. "What else has happened Lucy?"

"He won't let me do anything by myself. I try to cook dinner and he's there. I burned myself grabbing the tea kettle and he freaked out and said this is why I can't do anything without needing help. Why I need to be protected." Lucy was getting close to tears, over the past six months, Lucy and Natsu had been at each other's throats about Lucy's well being and Natsu's hovering. She was so stressed out at home and at the guild it seemed worse, he didn't want to take missions with fighting or too far from Magnolia.

Lucy slowly explained every little thing that has been going wrong since the war ended. And the girls listened, Levy was close to tears and Laxus across the hall was getting angry than he should be as a being just a guildmate to the blonde girl in the other room.

"She wants space from the flame nuisance than I think I can help her with that." He murmured as he looked at the mess of paperwork scattered around his office.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Distractions

**3rd Person POV**

"HEY LUCE?! WHERE ARE YA?" Natsu called climbing up the stairs to the second-floor offices. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air, he could smell Mira, and Erza and Levy, Lisanna, Laxus, and finally there was Lucy's scent of honey and stardust. At the end of the hall. "There she is." Natsu walked down the hall and at the end all the scents mingled together but none more so than Laxus and Lucy's scents. He thought this was a little strange but shrugged it off as they probably just talked for a minute.

"Hey Luce you in there?" Natsu called, knocking at Mira's office door. One might think this was strange but one time he was looking for Lucy and walking in on Mira and Lucy talking about periods and so Natsu started knocking if Lucy was in Mira's office.

Inside the office, Lucy was having a panic attack at hearing Natsu's voice and so Erza went to the door, requiping a short sword to turn Natsu away.

"Go away, Natsu."

"What? Why would I do that Erz?" he asked confused.

"You're hurting her."

"I'm not even touching her or near her."

"Mentally and emotionally."

"What are you talking about Erz, me and Luce are great!"

"Natsu, when was the last time you left her alone without her trying to trick you so she can have some space?"

"What?"

She wasn't getting through to him and she sighed realising he probably didn't know that he was even doing it.

"Erz, just let me see Luce."

"No."

"What?"

"Instead you and I are going to go on a mission with Witches Crime," He looked like he was going to refuse when she added, "An S-class mission." At this Natsu's eyes lite up and he eagerly nodded his acceptance.

"Awesome, let's tell Luce and Gray and we'll all go!"

"NO. No Natsu. Just me, you and Happy. Gray is busy with his new relationship and Lucy…" Erza couldn't think of something for Lucy to do.

In the other room, Laxus listened to what was being said in the hall and noticed Erza's hesitation so he stood up and went to the door.

"Blondie is going to be helping me with my paperwork."

Erza whipped her head up at him and Natsu turned to face Laxus.

"What?" they both asked. And inside Mira's office, the other girls were wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, everyday Gramps dumps more and more paperwork into my office that I can barely see the floor anymore. I know that she has some experience with these kinds of things because of her background as the daughter of the man who used to own the railroads."

"What about Freed? Isn't he from a similar background?" Natsu asked sceptically.

"Freed will get on my nerves if I ask for his help. The guy already waits on me hand and foot. My office is the only place he's not allowed to come into."

Natsu considered this and Erza smiled gratefully to Laxus. "Right. Well now that is settled we can get going to meet with Crime and start the missions." Erza said and started to drag Natsu away by his collar.

"Wait can't Isay goodbye to Luce?!"

"No time for that! The train will be leaving soon." She smirked as she heard the telltale signs of Natsu getting nauseous.

* * *

Once the two were down the stairs, Lucy poked her head out of Mira's office. When she noticed that Natsu was nowhere in sight she let out a sigh and fully left the office.

Lucy looked up when she heard a chuckle.

"Hi, Laxus." She said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey, Blondie." He smirked down at her from where he leaned against the wall opposite her.

"So why did you cover for me?"

"I didn't cover for you, I fully intended to ask you for help with the mess that is my office."

"Oh!... It can't be that bad…"

He opened the door next to him and she saw just how bad it really was.

"What. The. Fuck." she said trying not to drop her jaw at the number of piles of files on the ground and his desk and the filing cabinet and the bookshelf.

"Like I said. Every goddamn day Gramps puts more paperwork in here. I don't even know what is done and what isn't anymore."

"Laxus, I don't…" She started.

"It'll give you an excuse to get away from the Flaming dumbass for a while even when he gets back. He wouldn't even dare to enter my office." He watched as she considered this, and finally nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll help you with your paperwork in exchange for getting away from Natsu. But I'm not doing this alone."

"I never expected you to."

"I'm going to teach you how to do this properly."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they talked they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching them from a crack in the door. And as they talked Lucy didn't notice how close they had gotten to each other until…

"Laxus, have you seen where - oh! Am I interrupting something?" Evergreen smirked as the two looked at her then looked back at each other. Lucy blushed finally realising how close they were and Laxus smirked seeing the blood rush to her cheeks.

"No, not at all. Did you need something Ever?" Laxus asked leaning back and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh right, I was going to ask if you knew where Mira and Lisanna?"

"In Mira's office." He said not taking his eye off of Lucy's face. Under his watchful eye, Lucy's blush did not leave. As the two continued to stare at each other Evergreen shimmied past Lucy into Mira's office. "So we have a deal?"

"Yea, when can I start?"

"When do you want to start?"

"More like where should I start?"

Laxus chuckled and glanced behind him into the office, "I have to agree with that Blondie. We have our work cut out for us." He turned to the office and went inside, holding the door open as Lucy followed him in and they began to sort through the piles on the floor.

* * *

"What is going on with them?" Evergreen asked when she closed the door behind her.

"We're not entirely sure, to be honest," Lisanna admitted.

"When we came up here he was massaging her shoulder and she was leaning into his hands."

"Well, why are you up here anyway?"

"Lucy told us how Natsu is controlling every aspect of her life and when she doesn't follow with what he says he flips out and accidentally hurts her with words and physically too. And when he came up here Erza distracted him with an S-class with Crime." Levy explained

"He didn't try to drag Lucy and the rest of their team along?"

"Well, that's when Laxus came out and said she was going to help him with his paperwork."

"So Laxus covered for her?"

"Not really, she is actually going to help him."

"Mira...you don't think that…"

"What Ever?"

"That possibly Laxus still has feelings for Lucy?"

"Big sis, what's she talking about?" Lisanna asked the older girls.

"Well back when Lucy was still new to the guild, Phantom Lord attacked us to sell her back to her father. And Cana couldn't find Mystogen or the Prince of Edolas and I was on the lacrima com talking with Laxus. Begging him to help us."

"And he said he would help if Lucy would date him." Ever finished.

"Oh my goodness! And the look he gave her in the hall! I think you may be on to something." Levy put her hands to her face and looked at Mira, "Oh no you don't!"

"What!"

"Don't even start thinking of schemes! Let it happen naturally!"

"Only if it doesn't take too long," Mira promised and Ever nodded knowing that it was also directed to her.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2. Didn't think you'd get two updates in one day, did you? How are you guys like it so far? I want this to be a slow burn so I know that the rating is M and I will get to it just not right away.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Working Together

**So I just want to say something before I start this chapter. I got a very crass review a couple of days ago that called my story and you guys and my writing into question. I want to point some things out. I'm not a bad writer, I've come a long way in my writing. I've won awards for my stories and I like my writing style. And this story is something that I'm doing to help work out my writer's block for the novel I'm working, however, that is not to say I won't give this story everything I can. And when anyone says that someone is crazy for liking something it really makes me upset, especially in a platform such as this. This is supposed to be a platform for free expression. And I will not tolerate anyone using crass language to discredit my writing or the community that actually like this ship.**

**That being said thank you to all of you who have followed and favourited this story and asked how I was after that review and told me to ignore it and reaffirm your belief in me and my story.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It had been just about a week working with Laxus. The first two days we sorted through the piles and found out what was and wasn't done. We put everything that was done on the left side of the room and what wasn't on the right. Then we moved on to sorting them by type. Laxus caught onto these really well. I started to notice he liked to have things neat but Master Makarov kept putting things in the office with no help or reprieve. When he tried to do it on the second day I kinda yelled at him with Mira that he should do some of it himself because he is still the Guildmaster.

"Hey, Laxus…" I called from the floor where I was looking over a pile of papers marked as my team's damages.

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Do you think you can get the budget book from the Master? I just want to check something." I said looking up at him with my glasses pushed up into my hair.

"Sure thing Blondie." He said and got up from the desk. As he walked past me he ruffled my hair. I let out a whine swatting his hand away. As the door closed I heard his distinctive chuckle.

I stood and stretched, my arms over my head and my back and shoulders made a satisfying pop. "Aaaahhh" I sighed.

"Well, that's a sound that should be made more often."

I jumped at the sound of Laxus' voice coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw his smirk. "Yea, popping my joints after sitting in the same position feels great," I smirked back at him. Daring him to make a more sexual comment.

Over the week he found out that I tend to purposely ignore sexual jokes just make at it awkward for others.

He chuckled, "I think I had something else in mind."

"Oh? Like what?" I stepped over the pile I was going over and stood right in front of him, my neck craning to look at him.

"That little moan you let out. Reminded me of the one you let out last week when I had my hands all over you."

"All over me?" I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it was just my shoulder, Sparky."

"Ah, but in my mind, I hand my hands in any place I could reach."

"Oh really?" I felt my heart pick up at that. I didn't know if he was being honest or just play our game. 'Show me' I wanted to say but I'm scared that either he'll do it or he'll laugh and the game will end.

"Yea." He smirked remained but his eyes turned heated. "Do you want to know what I would do to you." I had a feeling he'd tell even if I said no, so I just cocked an eyebrow. "First I'd slowly get you to back into the wall."

He took a step forward and I took one back, "My hands would trail up and down your arms in slow, feather-light touches." As I back up he touched my wrist and slowly ran his fingers up to my shoulder, but the time he got back down to my elbow I was pressed against the wall looking up into his heated eyes.

"And then what?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me as if I spoke it in a normal voice.

"Once you had goosebumps, like now, I'd grab your hips and press against you."

And he dug his hands into my hips and I thrust my hips to him the same time he thrust his to me. I heard him groan and his eyes closed.

"Then I'd lean down and…"

"And?" I whispered as he leaned down.

"TICKLE YOU!"

"Ahahahahaaha" I cried out as he tickled my sides, if I wasn't pressed against the wall I would be on the floor in seconds. "S-Sto ahahahaha STOP ahahaha LAX-aha-AS!" I laughed, gasping for air.

"Nope." He smiled triumphantly as he continued his assault to my sides

"Help!" I cried out.

"Everyone left for the day, Lucy. No one can help you this time."

"P-please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely, no." He said as he rested his hands on my hips.

"You...suck...balls…" I panted

"You love me." He smirked.

"No, I don't. You're a jerk."

"Yea, but you're stuck with me for a while."

He moved his hand to draw circles on my exposed hip, and then I remembered how close we were standing and the position we were in. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Where's the budget book?"

"His office was locked, we'll have to get it tomorrow."

"Then I guess we should finish up for the night?"

"I guess we should." His hand's we still drawing patterns on my hips.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

God, what am I doing?

We were having a good time, then I had to go and wind her up. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't touch her, or tease her. She's...she's everything.

Besides she could have her pick of guys and girls.

We've been having fun this week but this… I shouldn't have let it happen.

But when she starts the game, I can't help but tease and play with her. But today crossed a line that I don't know if we can come back from.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"You can release me now."

"Nah, I think I'm right where I need to be," I said and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. I inhaled deeply. The rich scent of her filling my senses, honey with stardust. "Mmmm, your scent is so soothing."

"What does it smell like to you?"

"Stardust and Honey."

"Yes, dear?" I didn't have to look up at her to know she was smirking at her own little joke. I chuckled and ran my nose up the column of her neck. I took one last inhale and started to pull away when I noticed her scent changed slightly. It smelled more like warmed honey and the stardust turned into an afterthought.

"Blondie?"

"Hmm?" she acknowledged.

I pulled away from her to stand at my full height. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed slightly. "What do you say we call it a night right now?" She nodded and her eyes opened slowly but they were hooded. "Come on, grab your stuff. I'll walk you home."

"Okay." She said and I started to lean down again to kiss her hair but stopped short and pulled away from her.

She flashed me a small smile and started to gather her jacket and her crossbody purse. I watch her move around the room, moving documents and taking one last look at the file she was looking at when this all started.

"Come on Lu-Blondie, it'll still be here in the morning."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." She whined. If she noticed me almost slip up, she didn't give it up.

"Come on, let's get you home," I said and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the door.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The pair locked up the guild and started to head down the street to Lucy's apartment. Lucy wondered when things started to change between her and Laxus.

Every day for nearly a week she would drink a chocolate shake and train with Capricorn. Afterwards, she would go back to the main hall and see if Laxus had come in yet from Mira if he had she would go up to work in the office with him, usually with a hot coffee for him. If he hadn't shown up yet she would sit at the bar and wait because she didn't have anything else to do until then. I thought about going on a job but didn't want Makarov to take advantage of her being gone to give Laxus more work while she was gone and have more to deal with.

Laxus wondered when the dynamic between them changed. Over the past six months, he had started to get to know more people in the guild and she became his favourite outside of his team. The would engage in verbal matches when no one was paying attention - hey he's got a rep to protect - and tease her when everyone was watching because she wouldn't do anything with people watching. But, she always got him back later.

"So, Erza called when you went to grab lunch…" He didn't want to tell her this but it was bound to happen eventually.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she said that they're getting through the mission a lot quicker than they thought they would be." He thought he heard a faint 'oh'. "They'll be back within a day or two if it keeps up." He noticed she stopped walking and was looking down at the cobblestones. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yea… wow… they're going to be back that soon?" She whispered.

"Hey, come on Blondie, remember our deal. You can always come to my office if you need space. Even after you finish helping me. I'd be grateful for the company of a beautiful woman and good friend in the office, even if you just sit on my couch and read." He reached for her hand. Starting from the back of her elbow he slid his hand down to her wrist and then held her hand so softly as if she would break.

"Yeah, I know Sparky. I-I just thought there would be more time."

He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her small frame. "I know," he paused for a moment when he felt her body begin to shake. "Hey, are you crying?"

"No" she whimpered.

"Blondie…" no response. "My star?... Honey?"

"Yes, dear?" she whispered.

"When they get back let's go on a mission."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What? Why this all of a sudden?"

"You still need time to breathe before you see Natsu and I could use the exercise."

She giggled at that and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Star, you're so nice and funny. You forgave me for being an asshole when we meet. Star, you're so expressive in those big coffee-coloured eyes. You play your game with me and I cross lines I shouldn't. Like today."

"Sparky…"

"You are a star and you're gravitation pull has me reeling for control over myself."

"So it's not just my body?" She smirked teasing him.

He grinned wolfishly down at her, "I mean that is a major plus."

Lucy laughed at him, swatting his arm. "Come on, the sooner we get home the sooner we can sleep and do more work tomorrow."

"Am I staying the night then?" Laxus asked winking at him.

"Only if you're a good boy."

"Then no. Because I'm very bad." A low playful growl rumbled in his chest as he followed after Lucy. Laxus' eyes trained on the swing of her hips and the way her legs crossed when she walked.

* * *

"Well, this is me. Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"I told you, Star, I'm very bad and if I do that I'll be even worse. But thank you and goodnight." This time when he leaned down to her he did lightly kiss her hair. Then he backed up and called upon his magic to teleport away.

"Yea, bad for my health." She sighed and went into her apartment to take care of some frustration that the older wizard caused her.

She didn't want a relationship with the older wizard but she couldn't deny that he was good looking and she was becoming increasingly more attracted to him as they worked closely together.

* * *

When Laxus touched down thunder crashed he quickly went into his house and up to his master bedroom. He, much like the girl he just left, needed to get rid of some frustration. He gripped his cock through his pants and sighed. He realised he was starting to regain some feeling he hid deep for a long time. Feelings he used to not have time for. And he didn't know if he had time for them now.

* * *

"Lucy…"

"Laxus…"

The to sighed into themselves imaging that their hands were someone else's.

* * *

**There is Chapter 3 my friends. What did you think? Did I get your hopes up? I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tension

**Thank you, everyone, who has followed and favourited and reviewed this story. It makes me smile even at work seeing how well this is going so far.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Erza was happy to see how far the young man she saw as her little brother having come so far in his magic that he didn't obliterate the _entire_ town. However, she didn't like that the mission would be over so soon after they started. Jellal tried to help by sending Natsu in a confusing direction and giving misleading orders. Although to be fair he just wanted to see his love a while longer. He thought about leaving Crime S. but he knew Meredy needed his help keeping the former members of the Oracion Seis in line to stay the path of redemption that they deserved.

"Hey Red, how's Bright Eyes?" Cobra asked one night as they sat by a campfire.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Erza sighed.

"What's going on?... Nevermind." He said before she could open her mouth. Instead, she just smiled at him, grateful for his magic that she didn't have to say anything, she could remember what happened and what was said and he'd know before she finished the thought. "So that's how it been? Damn Bright Eyes should come out with us if she wants an escape so badly."

"I think Natsu would just follow Lucy if that was the case."

"You might be right. How about ditching him here, I could keep him busy enough for him not to think about her?"

"That would be nice but if I left without him, I'd just want to return here to be with…" She trailed off looking at where Jellal was keeping watch a ways away from the fire.

"You still love him after everything?" Erza blushed and nodded. "Jellal, I'll take over!" Cobra smirked getting up. "You two should talk about your relationship." He whispered as he passed the 'guild leader'.

Erza turned about as red as her hair the closer Jellal walked to her.

"So…" She started.

"Erza, you should know, I lied back then about being engaged."

"I know."

"I never meant to - wait what?"

Erza giggled at his stupor, "I've known all along Jellal. You just weren't ready because you were too worried about your sins."

Jellal sighed and sat down on the ground next to her. "I.."

"I know. Me too."

"Do you have to leave in the morning?"

"Yes, we finished the mission that we set out to help your team with. Jellal, we can still keep in touch with our phones."

"As we have been for the past few months."

"Yes, now it's late we should go to bed."

He held her hand tightly and brought it up to his mouth. Jellal kissed Erza's hand, "Let's take a swim first." He whispered, giving her such an intense look of want. Erza nodded and he helped her stand and they made their way to the lake that was near the campsite.

* * *

Erza would never forget the night she shared with Jellal in the lake and his tent shortly after. If she thought about it too much her core began to ache for him.

"Hey Erz, are you alright?"

"Of course Natsu, why?"

"Just your scent keeps changing and your fidgeting a lot."

"Natsu, it's none of your business but I am perfectly fine."

"Yea but-!"

"Drop it Natsu!" Erza growled giving Natsu a glare that promised a fate worse than death if he continued.

* * *

Lucy was in the training area with Capricorn and Virgo when Laxus walked in. She was working out longer than she usually did today. He watched as she took the assault of punches from the goat and low kicks and traps from the maiden.

"Star Dress, Loki!" She shouted and in a flash of golden light, her clothes changed to a black and gold accented Salsa dress, with detached bell sleeves. Laxus watched as Lucy began to take the fight over and her speed went up slightly. "Regulus Lucy Kick!" She shouted and knocked Virgo back into the spirit world and it was just Lucy and Capricorn.

"Very good, Lady Lucy. I think that is enough for today."

Lucy stopped mid-step. She was planning on landing a Regulus Kick to his head when he called an end. "What? Why aren't we continuing Capricorn?" She asked and let the Star Dress fall. She was back in a tight black sports bra and barely there white shorts.

"Because you have a guest." He simply said and as Lucy looked over to Laxus he left.

"Oh, hey Sparky."

"This is what you do when you wait for me?"

"Every morning."

He gave her an impressed look, "Do you want to spar with me then?"

This took Lucy by surprise momentarily, "You're on, Sparky."

They went to opposite ends of the mat and waited a minute for someone to make a move.

When Lucy blinked, Laxus moved in on her. She knew he was fast but she didn't think he was this fast, so she changed into her Cancer Star Dress, to gain a significant speed boost. She knew that she couldn't just be reliant on speed, she was going to need power at some point if she wanted to even stand a chance against him.

The fight became like that of a game of touch and go or tag. He would try to grab at her and she would dance out of his grasp. They were laughing and having so much fun that they failed to notice the small crowd they began to gain.

She decided that this fight would be a good place to practice the concept that Capricorn told her. Combining her Star Dress forms.

"Star Dress Combine Cancer, Taurus Forms!" She shouted flipping away from Laxus and golden light surrounds the space Lucy stood and when the light faded from the room there she stood. Her long golden hair was tied into intricate buns near the sides of her head and she had a 6-foot cat of nine tails whip on her hip but at the ends of each strand was a very narrow, very sharp 3-inch blade. The blades glinted under the artificial lighting, she wore a black qipao that went to her knees and a slit on either side up to her ass, the dress also had a thick white sash around her waist and long tight white sleeves. Her left hand had an outline of the two keys she was using.

"Pretty impressive Blondie but can you use it?"

Lucy just smirked at him and unfurled the whip at her hip. "Why don't you come and find out Sparky?" She challenged him.

He lunged for her and she spun away from him, the ends of her dress she barely brushing his fingertips. He grinned wolfishly at this, a small playful growl sounded from his chest. At the moment he was distracted by the way her dress hugged her and moved with her he forgot about the bladed whip and was struck by it. One blade left a cut on his left cheek, just under his eye, another ripped his shirt and the rest if they did hit him got his arm.

Laxus hissed at the feel of the metal singing across his skin. "Don't get too distracted Sparky."

"Just wondering how I can get rid of those clothes Star." He winked at her.

The crowd in the training area was fascinated by how this fight was progressing and the tension between the two wizards was palpable. Evergreen and the rest of the Thunder Legion were standing next to Mira and Lisanna. Now Mira and Ever did promise Levy that they wouldn't interfere unless the two love birds were taking too long but from what they saw they might not need to step in if things keep progressing as they were. Levy, on the other hand, was trying to contain her excitement at how far her best friend had come in her magic and how much chemistry was between her and the older blonde.

Bixslow whistled his approval hearing his lifelong friend tease the Celestial wizard about getting her naked. He didn't need to look at their souls to see how much the two were already intertwined. It had been a week and they acted like they had been friends for years and not about five or six months give or take.

Lucy glance at the crowd they had garnered and Laxus took that second to leap at her and pin her down to the mat. "I think I might have won, Star," he smirked at her, but it only lasted a second. Lucy was still burrowing Tarurs strength so she flipped them so he was straddling the older mage and holding his wrists down. Although doing this gave the taller wizard full access to her cleavage, not that he was complaining. "I think I could get used to a view like this." He grinned. The comment distracted her just enough for her to loosen her grip and when she did he flipped them very quickly. Now she was on her stomach and he had her legs pinned beneath his and her arms behind her back.

"I win."

"Bastard."

"You love me."

A cheer erupted from the crowd that had gathered. His grin widened and he got off Lucy and helped her stand. She dissolved her Star Dress and smiled at him. "That was fun! We should do it again sometime!"

Laxus was happy she enjoyed herself, but he now had an idea of what she might sound like in the ropes of passion and that didn't sit well with him. If only because he was going to be using a long-time friend again tonight and every night until he got over whatever was going on with him. "Yea, we can spar once or twice a week if you want."

"That would be perfect!"

Lucy was excited her offered the option because if she was honest, her little frustration relief from last night had just made her want the Lightening Slayer more. And today just didn't help that, she was probably going to need to invest in a lacrima powered boyfriend if she didn't want things to get to out of hand.

"I'm going to hit the showers, I'll be up in a few minutes, okay?" Lucy said as she started to turn away from Laxus.

"Yea, I could use one also." He began to follow her to the showers. Once through the locker room doors, Lucy turned left and went straight up the stairs to the girl's bath and Laxus kept straight to the men's.

* * *

The hot water helped Lucy's muscles relax but being alone in the bath let her mind wander. She went back over the fight in her head but now she could linger of certain parts of the Slayer she was fighting. The ways his muscles moved under his skin, how after things got going the veins in his arms started to bulge out. The cocky grin he wore as he fought her. Her mind started to change the way things moved in the fight. Quick touches became lingering ones, small zaps that hurt a little earlier felt pleasurable.

Her hands started to move south on her body, slowly, like she imaged his rough hands would do. She teased herself just above her clit, and as her mind wondered and made the images more erotic she finally let herself touch the pearl of nerves. Moving in slow circles around it and pinching it slightly, Lucy gasped, leaning against the cool tile to keep herself standing in the shower.

"Oh god…" She moaned. Lucy knew she should d this in the guild or in the showers with the man who her fantasy was based on was downstairs. Once she had enough teasing she went farther down and without much flair, she plunged two of her fingers inside of her core.

In her head, she imaged it was his thick fingers and he told her in his deep gravely voice "God you're so tight Star." Yes, she liked this nickname much better to Blondie.

Her fingers moved in and out of her core faster and faster, using her thumb to rub her clit. Her other hand was used to pull her hair, caress her breasts, or even choke herself. The pressure built up higher and higher, she could climb the walls if her hands weren't so busy, until finally… she covered her mouth to muffle the scream of his name.

* * *

Laxus was downstairs taking a cold shower. Sure a hot one would have been preferable but he needed to not think about the Celestial mage who was upstair naked, taking her own shower. He needed the erection she caused to go away until he could address it fully by himself at home. One might wonder why he just didn't go to a bar and try to get his rocks off that way, but after all the soul searching her did before Tenrou, he decided he didn't like all the one-night stands and not knowing who he was going to have to ask Freed to get rid of in the morning.

Now, none of the girls knew this but all the male Fairy Tail member did. If you were in the men's bath, you could hear every god damn word being said in the girl's bath upstairs. So when a half moan half sigh, "Oh god" was heard ringing out in the men's bath he looked up at the ceiling where he knew the young wizard was somewhere.

"What is she doing?" Over the next few minutes, he heard a series of gasps and moans. Laxus' jaw dropped when he realized she was upstair masturbating in the shower.

Laxus now had a decision to make, either leave the showers of turn the water towards hot and get off on her moans. Go ahead and flip a coin on what you think he's going to do. Go ahead, we'll wait. If you got that he turned off the water and left you'd be… wrong! He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of hearing those sweet delicious sounds leaving those pouty pink lips he wanted to capture with his own.

Laxus made the water as hot as he could stand it and soon enough his erection was back and harder than ever. He leaned against the wall and started to slowly stroke himself to the slow rhythm of her moans. As he cries began needier and came out faster he picked up his pace. Twisting his hand and adjusting the pressure he applied to his shaft. He groaned and then all too soon the cries were muffled and he was almost to completion when his dragon senses picked up the scream that sent him over the edge and spilling his essence onto his hand and down the shower drain.

It was his name.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter four. This comes from a place of not getting laid in almost three weeks because I had family visiting last time my partner was around. This was the first full smut of the story and my first time writing one. Well that's not true I do roleplays on an app and those are smut heavy, I've just never written a story with smut. Let me know what you guys and gals think.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Place Ya Bets

**Hey, so I know it may seem like the relationship with Laxus and Lucy may be moving pretty fast but if you think about it, Natsu and Lucy's friendship moved very fast to them being best friends in no time. But even though they are doing the things they did in the last couple of chapters does not mean to say that they will be together soon. I do intend to make this at least a little bit of a slow burn. And you can have a crush on someone forever before one of you makes a move… trust me I know. If you want the story on THAT I will be glad to tell anyone who shoots me a message. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

'What in the world am I getting myself into?' This and other similar thoughts kept running through Laxus' head as he left the shower and headed up to his office. You see, if you're not caught up with the rest of us, Laxus is a dragon slayer and as such, it comes with a unique set of assets, like enhanced hearing, sight, taste, smell, and at least as far as he knows well-endowed-ness. This is a blessing usually but right about now it was a curse. He heard Lucy scream his name - muffled by her hand but he heard it as if she said it into his ear - as she came in the shower. He knew he was pent up from their spar but he didn't think that she was.

Laxus was so much in his head that he completely missed Mira calling out to him and walked right past The Thunder Legion who was trying to wave him over and just quietly closed the door to his office.

Mira thought that this was odd behaviour for a man who just pinned the girl he liked to the ground in a sparring match. Well, Mira didn't know for sure that Laxus liked Lucy but all the signs were there. The soft expression she would catch when she brought them dinner in the evening or the way he would walk her home every other night - only if they stayed after Mira had left for the night. And Mira had an inkling that Lucy felt the same for the Dragon Slayer, well, maybe. Mira knew that Lucy didn't have a lot of confidence when it came to fighting, or at least that used to be the case before Tartorous. Seeing Lucy spar and laugh with Laxus made Mira giddy, especially after what Lucy had been dealing with before they started on the paperwork.

Evergreen left The Legion's table and went over to the bar where Mira was standing.

"This is unusual even for him." Ever said and Mira nodded in agreement.

"What's unusual?" Cana interjected as she leaned over the bar for a bottle of wine.

"Well… Should we tell her?"

"I don't know… Cana can you do a reading for Laxus? And then one for Lucy?"

"Uh sure but I don't get what you think you'll find."

The three girls moved to a table and were quickly joined by Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna.

"What's going on?" Gray called out to the group.

"See what's in store for Bunny and the walking storm."

"Now that should be interesting," Gray said as he sat down and his shirt mysteriously disappeared.

"Gray you're clothes," Cana said.

"Not now, this is better."

Cana just shrugged and took out her tarot cards, "Who should I do first?"

"Laxus." Mira and Ever said together, they exchanged a glance.

"Okay." Cana closed her eyes as she began to shuffle, she was trying to feel out the Slayer's energy with her own without letting him know what she was doing. This was hard to do for her on certain people. Those people being; Laxus, Lucy, Jellal, Yukino, Rogue and Sting. These people were really in tune with their energy and aura and the slightest touch with what Cana does will notify them. Cana was dancing around Laxus' energy upstairs trying not to get too close so that he knew what she was up to. Once she locked onto it, she kept her thoughts around him and dealt out a series of cards. When she opened her eyes she gaped at what she saw. "Alright spill it!" She nearly shouted.

"Why? What does it mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was slowly coming down from her high with cool water running over her body.

"Oh, gods I shouldn't have done that here… he just…" she trailed off, what she was going to say was that Laxus just leaves her hot and bothered. All. The. Time. Lately.

Lucy was starting to get pruney so she turned the water off, went down to the first floor and changed into the spare clothes she put in her locker earlier. Today without even realising it she chose an outfit that she knew drove the men around her crazy. It consisted of a very loose black off the shoulder crop top with white booty shorts and black thigh highs. Lucy called out Cancer to at the very least dry her hair, but he stuck around and styled it in a high doughnut bun with a few loose pieces framing her face.

"Thank you Cancer you didn't have to do all this for me, I would have been fine with it down, as long as it was dry."

"It's no trouble, baby." He said in his cool guy voice and went back to the Spirit World. Lucy smiled and shook her head and left the locker room.

When he entered the main hall of the guild she saw that a lot of her friends were gathered around Cana. And Lucy is a curious little noddle, went over to the group to see what was going on. However, Lucy is also very short and the people crowding the table were not.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, just Mira and Ever playing matchmaker." That was all Lucy needed to know to leave the area immediately and bolt up the stairs to work with Laxus all day.

* * *

Laxus was pacing his office, now that he could see the floor again, he could resume his pacing when he was frustrated. Lucy noticed he did this when he was stressed out or overthinking something.

"Hey, big guy, what's wrong?" Lucy tried to sound as normal as possible in front of him. After the temple kiss last night and the spar this morning, she knew that if she let him he would encompass the storms he wielded and turn her entire world on its head. She also thought that by the time she started touching herself in the shower he was already up here.

"Hm? Oh, nothing Star." He said absentmindedly as he paced. Laxus was trying to figure out whether to tell Lucy about what he heard and did with her in the showers. As she came to stand in front of him, with those big doe eyes, looking so innocent in that very much not an innocent outfit, he decided he wasn't going to tell her but instead find out if this was just a one-off incident.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Blondie, let's get to work. We still have a lot to do before Erza gets back, and then we go out on our mission." He ruffled her fringe and went to a pile he started yesterday.

* * *

Downstairs, Mira and Ever and Levy were telling Cana and company about Lucy and Laxus and Natsu.

"So you see…" Mira started.

"We think that they are falling in love." Ever finished.

"I'm going to check Lucy's and then I'll tell you what these mean," Cana said a tick was developing in her temple.

Cana took a deep breath and focused on Lucy's energy, much the same way she did with Laxus and drew out some cards. She opened her eyes and gazed at the cards. "Mother Fucker." She said. "Well, something is brewing here and it's sexual tension. If those two don't fuck sooner or later we might see a warpath."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna spoke up.

"Well you see, the Tower, the Lovers, Queen of Stars, Ace of Wands," Cana paused giving the girls a meaningful look, "The Devil and the Empress. All have different meanings but in this case… So the tower is sideways in this and this case, that means change and danger, someone knows that change is happening but is too afraid to go with it and are resisting it. The Queen of Stars or pentacles is obviously Lucy because of her magic and she has a lot of qualities this card represents. We're not getting into that right now though. The Ace of Wands is a euphemism for cocks, which as we all know, Laxus has one because he is a male. And the last three cards; Lovers, Devil and Empress all have ties to sex. So if they don't have sex soon with each other bad things will go down and from what you're telling me it could be because of short pink and fireproof."

Everyone's jaws were on the floor needless to say.

"Are you trying to tell me to _let_ Mira and Ever do their matchmaking schemes on these two idiots?!" Levy started quiet and was nearly shouting by the end of it.

Cana nodded and Mira let out a high pitched squeal and grabbed Ever's hands and dragged her away to the back kitchen to start planning.

"We're all going to hell." Levy and Cana said staring at where the two older women ran off to.

* * *

Erza was dragging Natsu by his coat through the train to get off. It was a long journey but they were back in Magnolia, much to Erza's chagrin. She didn't want to be back this soon, she wanted more time with her lover and give Lucy more time away from Natsu. As soon as they were off the train and onto solid ground, Natsu's severe motion sickness passed and he started running for the guildhall.

"Come on Happy! We gotta tell Luce all about the mission Erz took us on!"

"Aye, sir!" The exceed shouted as he flew alongside Natsu who ran through the streets like the madman he is.

Erza sighed and trudged slowly behind them. Already missing Jellal.

"Hey everyone we're back!" Natsu shouted a few minutes later as he kicked open the door. There was a mix of cheers and groans. Cheers because yay they got back safely but groans because the peace they had without the Fire Dragon Slayer was now gone.

* * *

In the office upstairs, Laxus and Lucy stiffened from where they were. Laxus was sitting at his desk while Lucy was leaning over his shoulder to look at the document and figure out what was wrong with some papers and the financial books.

"Well looks like our peace is ruined," Laxus said and wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and bringing her to his lap.

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered, trying to keep herself from stuttering.

"Well the first thing he's going to do is come looking for you and if he finds us like this-"

"Then he'll just try to pick a fight with you."

"Or think he interrupted something and leave awkwardly."

"I don't think you're right."

"Care to make a wager?"

"What are we betting?"

"I'll pay your rent for 6 months."

"And if you win?"

"We do what he thinks he interrupted."

"And why would I agree to those terms?"

"Because with all these late nights neither of us are getting laid."

He had a point, she hadn't been laid since before the war with Zeref because Natsu was always there and scare off any potential fuck buddies or nightly partners. And she definitely wanted a ride in that rodeo but she was playing with a loaded gun. She knew that if this happened, it might keep happening and what if he only wanted her for a good release and what if that lead to the rumour mill finding out she's screwing him? Did she want to admit to him that he turned her on and she wanted to take the bull by the horns?

"Better hurry and decided, he's starting to make his way up here." Laxus leaned in and whispered in her ears. The heat from his breath flooded her and sent heat straight to her core. That's when she got her idea, even if she agreed, he didn't specify when they had to sleep together, she could play the long game and tease the shit out of him until he agreed to any inch of leeway she gave him. Making it so she controlled what they did and where. After all who can say whether or not he'll actually make her pay up. And if he did it would be on her terms, Lucy wasn't a fool, a guy like Laxus can have anyone he wanted with a snap. He was good looking, pretty smart, tall, and from what she saw big in more ways than one. He also had that whole bad-boy vibe to him that drove women nuts. So Lucy will make Laxus play the long game with her.

So Lucy nodded and Laxus put his mouth on her neck.

As the door to Laxus' office opened, he bit down hard and caused Lucy to let out a lewd moan.

"Hey, Luce did you want to hea-"

"Ahhhh!"

Natsu just stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. His best friend was in the lap of someone he looked up to and moaning.

"Go away Natsu." Laxus groaned, detaching from Lucy's neck one second only to lay his hot mouth of her parted lips, taking her by surprise.

"W-when did this- AH!" He shouted dodging a bolt of lightning and he finally slammed the door.

Even after the door slammed shut Laxus continued to kiss Lucy. Once over the shock of him doing so, she leaned into his kiss, humming her approval.

* * *

"Hey, Salamander, why do red in the face?" Gajeel laughed, his hearing was better than Natsu, slowly becoming like Cobra's, so he heard most of the bet that Laxus and Lucy put on.

"Hey, Gajeel, has Laxus and Lucy been in that office every day that I was gone?"

"Yea, she was starting to smell like him too."

"All day?"

"Yea. What are you getting at?"

"So do you think they've been fucking for very long?"

"I don't know, when things get heated up there I tune it out just in case or I take off with Shrimp."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." He said and then plopped himself down on the table his team usually sat at.

* * *

"Oh my."

Laxus and Lucy quickly separated and panted, both their faces red from lack of air and the fact that they were hot and bothered again.

"Mira, it's not what you think."

"And just what do I think Lucy?"

"You think that Laxus and I are dating. We're not."

"Yea just needed to make Salamander disappear," Laxus said, backing Lucy up.

"Whatever you say," Mira said in her sickly sweet voice that only meant trouble for the two wizards.

'We're doomed,' the two blondes thought and Mira backed out of the office, probably to go find Ever.

* * *

**Hey guys I know, I haven't updated in a while. And I don't really have any excuse other than school, work, and I wasn't **_**that **_**motivated to write for a little while there. On a side note, it was my birthday last Saturday and the day before I got my nails done and I find it very hard to type with the nails on. I got almond shaped matte black claws in case anyone was wondering.**

**PS I took this chapter down because I didn't like the part where they made the wager and so I changed it slightly so now it's more sexual on Lucy's end and not just Laxus.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Last of the Paper

**Hey guys, I have a little favour to ask of you. Open a new tab and go to my profile and read the message I put up there this afternoon. (1st of October 2019). Now that you've returned I want you to know that I don't take kindly to being harrassed. I've been stalked multiple times and each time it seems to get worse, I view this form of harassment as cyberstalking and cyberbullying. It may seem like I'm just brushing it off my shoulder, what doom is saying but I'm not. I was very insecure growing up, I was bullied because I was White in a predominantly Mexican school. Then I got bullied because of my OCD and anxiety. I was bullied until high school, and by then I only had one or two tormentors. I am a big advocate against bullying and when I see it I step up and call it out. Doom doesn't like that I called him out and stood up for myself and blocked him, so he is continuing to harass me to get under my skin.**

**So I am sorry for doing what I had to do.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

When Lucy said she was going to make Laxus play the long game she meant it. She didn't tell anyone about the wager or what they were eventually going to do, but her girlfriends could see what was happening. Lucy was coming into her own with Laxus. Every morning they would spar much the same way they did the first day Natsu and Erza came back, and after they would go upstairs and work on the papers Makarov let pile up. However, Lucy's outfits became tighter, and more see through the more frustrated the two blondes became. These spars were fun to watch for the guild. Usually, as soon as Laxus showed up for the day, most of the guild would make their way to the training area and watch the show, they teased each other and talked smack. It got to the point that bets would be placed every day and even though Lucy seldom won, she still had a fair amount of bets placed on her or what she would do during the spar. Like if she straddled Laxus or found a way to get herself in the air and legs wrapped around his shoulders - putting her sweet sex in his face. Most of the move bets were sexual in nature because most of the time the guys were making those bets.

On this day, the girls - Mira, Levy, Cana, Lisana, Ever, and Erza were discussing how much longer it would be before the two finally fucked.

"But how do we know that they haven't yet?" Erza asked.

"Because Laxus is getting even snappier with the Legion." Ever provided, to which the girls nodded in understanding.

"Should we put a plan in motion?" Cana suggested.

"I don't know, shouldn't we let it happen naturally?"

Levy was trying to be a voice of reason, but she also knew that Mira's plans could very well have the opposite effect that they want.

"Nonsense it's been two weeks since Natsu and Erza got back if they were going to move forward than they would have by now!" Mira said although she had a stake in it because she wants to make plans and see cute little blond children running around.

"Fine. But nothing that will be noticeable to them!"

Mira and Ever grew wicked smiles because they knew they finally got to Levy.

"Oh, really Star? And just how will you make me pay." The girls turned back to the match to see that Laxus once again had Lucy's arms behind her back. However this time was different, he was rubbing his hips against her ass.

* * *

Laxus knew that Lucy was playing the long game, he both hated and loved it. He hated it because he was using his hand more than once a day because of her and he loved it because he could be this bold with her. Show her what she does to him.

Lucy gasped as he shoved his hips against her ass. 'Feel that Star' He was saying to her. Well, he wasn't speaking but he was with every move he made.

"Laxus" She whispered through her teeth.

"Yes, Star?"

"We're supposed to be fighting, so stop rubbing your cock against me."

"But it feels so nice."

"Did you forget we have an audience?"

"Nope, just showing them what's mine."

This made Lucy pause, 'His?' In that pause, he swept her feet out from under her and pinned her.

"I win." He whispered into her ear. Honestly, they had been sparring for so long today that Lucy conceded to the win with a nod. Laxus stood up, pulling Lucy up with him and holding her close to his body. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she seemed to be clinging onto him this time.

"Yea, just my knees are a little weak, we did go at it longer today."

Laxus nodded and let Lucy lean on him as long as she needed to. He looked around and noticed that the crowd they usually garnered was dissipating and it seemed like no one was paying attention to them. "Star," he whispered to her, when she looked up at him, Laxus smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips.

The few stragglers that were in the training room stopped and stared as the hulking muscle that was Laxus, kissed Cestital wizard into a stupor. Lucy herself didn't think anyone else was watching so she kissed him back and gripped the hem of his black tank top.

* * *

No one saw where Natsu stood in shock at seeing them kiss in public. He was a little jealous, not because he was in love with Lucy like everyone thought. But that everyone around him was finding love or romance and moving forward with their lives. Where Natsu was stagnant in his routine. Natsu always loved his friends, even Gray - although without Lucy and Erza he wouldn't have realized that Gray and Gajeel were probably the closest things to brothers he ever had. As he watched everyone slowly find their someone, he had to wonder, was he missing out on something?

"Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Do you think I need to grow up? I've heard the whispers others say, that I'm immature and I'll never find my mate if I keep acting the way I do. That I should give Luce room to breathe. But I did that and look, she's dating Laxus..."

"I don't think their dating, Natsu, I think he's just trying to show her that he cares about her," Lisanna said coming up to the fire dragon with a small smile.

"Really, Lis?"

"Yea, big sis Mira and Ever are making plans to try and get them to date. It's been 2 weeks since they started sparring and this is the first obvious move that any of us has seen Laxus make towards Lucy. So I think he's trying to show her that he wants to be _with_ her."

"Do you think that he's claiming her as his mate?"

"Maybe, but with him being the second generation, it might not be the same. Although, Kinana is dating Cobra, maybe ask her if the second-generation take mates like you first and third generations do."

"That's a good idea, Lis."

Lisanna began to walk away to give Laxus and Lucy some privacy when she turned about to Natsu, "I don't think you need to grow up that much, but maybe just enough to see what you want out of life." And with that, Lisanna left the training area.

"What do you think she meant by that, Natsu?"

"I'm not quite sure little buddy, but it may be helpful if we went and talked with Kinana first."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll know if he wants Luce for a mate."

And so Happy and Natsu left the training room.

* * *

"Hmm, what was that for?" Lucy asked as Laxus slowly pulled away from her lips.

"Felt like it."

"Not trying to speed up the game?"

"Maybe just a little, but can you really blame me, Star?"

"A little." She teased scrunching up her nose.

"Ugh, you wound me Star." He pulled away and put a hand over his heart - still keeping one hand around her waist. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably more paperwork with you."

"I don't know, I think we're nearly done with that."

"Even the financial book?"

"Yea, surprisingly. I think we're in the green with that now. We should be done around lunch if we hurry."

"Oh, I see."

"So, Star, what are you doing tonight?"

"If we were finished tonight then I think I'll finally go to that new club Cana wanted to drag me to."

"Oh really?" He asked and started walking them to the showers.

"Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Sorta, I was hoping you'd come over to my place and we could have a couple of drinks to celebrate the fact that it's finally finished. Now that we won't have those endless nights together, you can finally pay up." Laxus may be playing Lucy's long game but he was going to push her buttons about sex.

"Oh but Laxus, how do I know you won't exploit this?" Lucy said trying to sound innocent.

"What do you want?" He was hoping she would say to date and be together, but Laxus was also smart and knew that a girl like Lucy had all the control so if she wanted to be fuck buddies he would kneel at her feet and give her, her every wish and desire. "Say it Star. Name it and the world is yours"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but closed it because she was a little confused. Over the past three weeks, they grew close - they even had their own inside jokes now. They shared more than two kisses, what? They kissed more than you saw? Yes, they did.

* * *

In times of high stress with the paperwork, they would get at each other's throats and shout until one of them - usually, Laxus, would grab the others face and kiss them… hard.

On one such occasion, they nearly lost their clothes when Cana walked in. Cana wanted to drag Lucy away from the paperwork for a night of fun.

"Well I was going to try and convince you to come out to a club and have fun tonight but I think you got that covered already." She smirked at the Lucy who was pinned under Laxus, who wanted nothing more than for Cana to leave so he and Lucy could "get back to work" as he put it.

* * *

To say that the sexual tension between them was rising at alarming rates was somewhat an understatement. And Laxus doesn't play fair when Lucy is on the line.

"Star, what do you want?"

"Would you blame me if I said you?"

"Never." He smiled gently at her as he pulled them through the locker room doors. He wanted to keep her in his arms but he wanted them both pent up tonight so he could ravage and worship her. "I have to let you go now."

"Okay, I think I can stand." She nodded.

Laxus let go of Lucy and she backed up toward the stairs.

Once she was halfway up he called out to her, "Oh and Blondie, try to not touch yourself while you're up there." He winked at her and went to the men's showers.

* * *

After leaving her flabbergasted, their showers were uneventful. And today Laxus waited for Lucy to finish her shower so they could start on the last of

* * *

the paperwork together.

Laxus had gotten Lucy her own desk and chair by the second week, so she wasn't sitting on the floor hurting her back anymore. His office now also housed quite a few more filing cabinets than before - on Lucy's insistence.

It seemed as though they were counting down the files as they went about their business. They didn't talk unless they absolutely needed to, just to end their suffering quicker.

"DONE!" They shouted in joy.

* * *

Downstairs everyone heard the shout and smiled. They knew the two wizards were working tirelessly to get the paperwork done, not even going on missions with their teams just in case Makarov took advantage of them being gone to pile on more paperwork.

Mira and Ever looked at each other and smirked, nodding. It was time to get their plans in motion.

* * *

**So a slightly shorter chapter today, but it needed to be shorter and for not much to happen, except you know a date!**

**Thanks again for everyone who continues to support this story!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Plans In the Making

**Hey guys sorry for being gone, I do have a lot going on right now. I have 3 classes that do require a good portion of my attention, also filming tiktoks (yes I got pulled into that but only because of the Hogwarts Professors tag on there) can take at least a whole day from me. Still typing with nails and yes it is still weird. Anyway without further ado.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Natsu and Happy were sitting at the bar talking with Kinana. Lucy was sitting at a table with Levy and Lisanna - now that the paperwork was done Lucy and Laxus both will have more free time. Laxus was finally sitting with his team after being buried in papers for so long and kept sneaking glances at Lucy's table. Not that Mira and Ever noticed, no they didn't notice that or Lucy was sending longing looks over at Laxus' table as well. Nope, not at all… Are you convinced yet? No? Good because of course, they notice that their friends were sending each other looks from across the guildhall.

"Mirajane, when do you plan on putting your scheme in action?" Erza asked leaning against the bar.

"I need to approach all the pieces I want to play a part first."

"And when are you going to do that, after Lucy and Laxus leave for the night."

"And how do you know that they are going to be leaving anytime soon?"

"Because I overheard them in the training room, she's going over to his house tonight for dinner."

"Why?"

"To celebrate the fact that they finished that mess of paperwork the Master gave him."

* * *

"So the second generation can take mates?" Happy spoke up.

"Yea, I was surprised when Erik told me that he felt a compulsion to be with me. He said that he felt it when he saw me after we ran into each other after the Infinity Clock debacle." Kinana said as she cleaned a glass. "Is there anything else, Natsu?"

"No, thanks though Kina." He smiled and stood up. Natsu wasn't sure what to do with this information, he knew how he felt for his friend. Lucy was his sister, not by blood but by bonds. He wanted her to be happy but he also wanted her safe.

After being away from the guild for the week and not being able to hang out with her due to her always being in Laxus' office, he saw that he was maybe spending too much time with Lucy and that he was becoming the thing he wanted to protect her from. Natsu didn't want Lucy to hate him but if things had kept going the way they were then she surely would. As it was she hadn't talked to him when she saw him. And as he turned around he saw Lucy and Laxus sneaking looks at each other.

"If they are mates Happy then it's only a matter of time before he claims her."

"How far along do you think they are?"

"He's marked her with his scent, and I think the two kisses I saw was his way of showing me his intentions, even if it was subconscious he was doing it to tell me she's going to be okay. Did you see the way she kissed him back today, Happy?"

"Yea, it looked the world fell away from her."

"She was completely in the moment. She may not know it yet, but I'm pretty sure she loves him already."

"Are you going to be okay with that Natsu?"

"Of course I am little buddy. She needs someone like him, and he needs her. Someone who will lift her and let her fight her own battles, and he needs someone who will show him it's okay to show your heart and let people in and to forgive yourself."

"You see it too huh Natsu?" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Yea, Evergreen. To me, it's easy to see, the way he carries himself. Ridged and waiting for someone to tell him it's all one big joke. We forgave him a long time ago but it's like he's still travelling and trying to forgive himself."

"Exactly. Listen, do you want to help them realise that they belong together?" Natsu nodded, "Okay then after Lucy and Laxus leave meet Mira and me in the library." She whispered, trying to not let her leader hear the conversation, even though he was completely absorbed with Lucy.

* * *

"Well I'm going to head out, I'll see you tomorrow girls, and Gajeel," Lucy said standing.

"Got a hot date Lu?" Levy teased her friend.

"Not quite." she smirked, "I'm having dinner at Laxus' house."

"Oh? I bet that's not all that's going to happen, right Lulu?"

"I'm playing the long game, not going to let him have it just yet. Anyway, I really need to go now." Lucy said dancing away from her friends.

She didn't know but Laxus was watching her go.

"So what do you think, Gaj?" Levy asked her mate.

"They'll be fucking by the end of the night."

"What makes you say that?" Lisanna interjected.

"The look of longingly on both of their faces, not to mention they've got so much sexual tension between them that even when they are apart they're eye-fucking each other. I don't think they're going to start dating yet. I think they might fuck a few times before they realise that they are pretty much dating."

"You think they'll start as friends with benefits? I don't think Lu is that kind of person."

"Yes, she is." A familiar deep voice interjected.

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Lisanna spoke up.

"It's not my place to say, but Lucy enjoys sex. Before everything got heavy in the guild and even after for a little while there, Lucy had several partners and even one night stands."

Levy's jaw dropped as she processed what Gray told them. "How do you-?"

"Who do you think would keep Natsu busy while she had her fun? Levy, she grew up in a very restrictive lifestyle, her having sex whenever she wants and can is her own rebellion but it's also her way of expressing freedom. And if I'm right, it's been over 6 months since she got laid."

* * *

Gray was right, Lucy hadn't been able to get in the sack with anyone since before the war, it was before the last Grand Magic Games when Lucy had been with anyone. When they started she was so busy with reporting it with Jason that she didn't have the time or energy to get hot and heavy.

And as Lucy was walking back to her apartment she thought about how everything was changing for her, the team wasn't the same anymore. _Would it ever be? Can I go on missions with Natsu anymore? I haven't even talked to him since he got back from that mission the Erza dragged him on. He hasn't even snuck into my room while I slept._ Lucy let out a sigh. "And then there's Laxus… what am I going to do about that?" She was a sulking a little bit because he left her so wound up and usually it was a good thing. He had become the subject of not just her fantasies but he was starting to invade her dreams.

She came up to her building and practically ran up the stairs to start to get ready.

* * *

About an hour after Lucy had left for her apartment, Laxus stood to said his goodbyes, to the tune of teasing from Bixslow and Evergreen. He grumbled and warned them not to come over tonight, he was going to be busy.

"With Cheerleader?" Bixslow teased, rolling his tongue out and winking at his friend.

"Hopefully," Laxus smirked.

"Laxus I hope you don't intend to mislead, Miss Lucy."

"What do you mean, Freed?"

"I just mean that there is plenty of people in the guild that would kill for that girl. If you should end up hurting her heart you could have several people after your head."

Laxus sighed at this, he knew how much Lucy affected people she met, "Yes Freed I am aware of that little fact, but you are overlooking something."

"Which is?"

"She has me wrapped around her little finger and if she decided to throw me away when she had her fill, I'll be happy with the time she gave me." As he gave them a rare smile he kept inside that he might be destroyed if she decided something like that. "And she doesn't even realise how much she owns me already." He chuckled and left them with a wave.

Once he was outside he teleported to his house in the East Forest just outside of Magnolia. He had quite a few things to get ready before Lucy came over.

* * *

Once Mira and Ever were sure that Laxus had left, they started going around the guild to get their pieces to come together and met in the library.

"Okay, do you all know why I've asked you here?" Ever started.

"You said it had to do with Laxus and Lucy," Makarov said from the back of the room.

"Precisely!" Mira said her eyes shining brightly.

"Levy has given Mira and I permission to interfere with how their relationship is progressing. In a good way."

"What we want to do is going to start next week. Master, I know you've been holding a very difficult mission in your office, and I want you to give it to Laxus and tell him he has to go alone."

"He won't like going on a tough mission without the Legion or at the very least taking one of them."

"We know, but with him going alone it will take him longer to complete it. And the rainy season is coming up."

"What's so special about the rain?" Gajeel asked with his hand in the air.

"The rain and thunder will make Lucy miss him and - hopefully - realise how much she needs him," Mira said as though it was perfect logic.

"Luce enjoys the rain a lot, she sits on the roof of her building to be around it. But if it's too bad she sits inside and writes or reads." Natsu provided to the schemers.

"If we timed this right, and I think we did, Laxus will get back in the middle of the night and from what he said to us today will most likely go straight to her apartment to see her. And they will finally date."

"So you're working on the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' theory?" Gray asked from the table he sat at with an arm around Juvia. "If this is your whole plan then why are the rest of us here?"

"Well, Gray it's not the whole plan. I need all the couples here to kind of rub it in Lucy's face that they have their partner and she doesn't. And put some much-needed worry in her head." Mira said.

"Worry?" Juvia asked, sitting up.

"Yea, the longer Laxus takes put seeds of worry in her mind so that when he comes home she so relieved that she'll fling herself into his waiting arms." Evergreen chimed in.

"Wait if you need couples then why are Natsu and I here?" Lisanna asked.

"Side effect of this planning meeting," Mira smirked.

"What?"

"Natsu, I'm not giving you time like I would with Lucy. Tell her."

"What!" Natsu shouted, freaking out a little.

"She's my sister and she's been back long enough for you to have told her already."

"What are you talking about big sis?"

"That you're my mate, Lis…" Natsu whispered into the quiet room.

"What…" Lisanna didn't know what to say, she was a little shocked about the confession. She always hoped that he would feel the same as her but when she was in Edolas she lost hope, and when she came home to Earthland and saw how Natsu and Lucy were just as close as their Edolas counterparts that hope stayed lost. Her hope saw slowly ignited the more Lucy and Laxus were with each other but for her to be suddenly told this...She was at a loss.

"Come on, let's go talk about this," he said and pulled her out of the library.

"Damn Mira, you just forced them to get together right now," Gajeel said with an astoundment in his voice.

"Yeah well I'm sick of seeing my sister so sad without him, and he knew it since she disappeared because of how insane he went when we told him." Mira had her hands on her hips and her cheeks were puffed out.

"Anyway, let's get back to more planning and refining. Erza, you will be a good component in this because you'll be sympathetic to what Lucy is feeling with Laxus gone." Ever said to get them back on track.

"I understand my role." She nodded.

And on they went.

* * *

Lucy kept looking in the mirror, looking for any flaw in her outfit. She had decided on a short red dress, it was made of crushed velvet and had a black underslip. It was tight on the top and had three quarter bell sleeves and a loose flowy skirt that ended at her mid-thigh, with a low cut boat neck. She wore her incredibly long hair in a high doughnut bun at the crown of her head, and a couple of necklaces, one simple black choker and a middle length chain with a gold rose on it, it landed right at the top of her cleavage. She wore simple makeup; black cat-eye lined eyes with rosy blush and a deep red metallic lipstick. Lucy nodded at her reflection one last time before putting on a pair of suede black heeled ankle boots over her sheer black thigh-high tights.

She looked good and she was going to put Laxus is misery tonight.

* * *

"Coming!" Laxus called from the kitchen where he was finishing up dinner.

_You just might._ Lucy thought as he slowly opened the door.

"Wow."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I was a little hesitant to add the last part in so let me know how you feel about the last three lines. Reviews are always appreciated and I love hearing how you guys feel about the story and how you think it is progressing. What do you think of Mira and Ever's plan so far? I didn't tell you every piece of it remember that.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dinner Time

**Now the chapter you guys have been waiting for, the dinner date! I hope you're ready because I know I'm not. HA. In all seriousness, I'm a little nervous to write this chapter. Yes, I write this little bit before starting the chapters. It gives me a starting place to copy from my doc onto the FF site.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Laxus touched down in front of his house and began to get to work, he needed to change and clean and cook a nice meal for his girl. Well, she wasn't his girl, yet. He was hoping that tonight he could change that.

Laxus put a couple of bottles of Rosé in the refrigerator to chill for their dinner. He put a pot of water - and some marinara sauce he had - on to boil and preheat the oven to 425 (Fahrenheit). Once that was on he started to bread the chicken for dinner.

After putting the chicken in the oven and noodles in the boiling water, Laxus started up the stairs to get change, along the way he picked up various items that had made their way to the floor. He went to his closet and looked through the shirts he had before deciding on a Persian blue button-down with golden trim. He noticed that Lucy liked when he wore blue and especially when he wore button-downs, Laxus found that it was harder for Lucy to play her game if he wore them. So you know what he did? He started to wear them more, as in all the time.

Laxus was just pulling the chicken from the oven when he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" He called out as he put the tray on the counter. Jogging over to the door he runs a hand through his hair to give it that messy look it so often has.

"Wow." He lost his breath looking at Lucy standing at his door, dressed the way she was.

Lucy was adjusting how her boots were settled on her feet when Laxus answered and upon hearing it she let a little smirk dance on her lips before putting her feet back down and standing. "Hi," she said with mirth in her voice.

"You look incredible Lucy."

"Thank-you Laxus." She said still standing outside, she looked around the porch to emphasize this little fact.

"Oh right! Please come in." He said and took her hand to guide her up the step into his house. "You didn't have a hard time finding it, did you?"

"No, it was fine." She smiled at him as he leads her to the couch.

"Dinner is almost done, just make yourself comfortable." He left her to go set up his dining table and plate the food.

Laxus was a bit nervous now that Lucy was here. Here was a girl who held more power over him than he let on, a girl who sometimes didn't realise what she did to the people around her. She had been the star of his dreams and fantasies for a while now and he had an inkling of why that was the case but he needed to talk to a couple of people first before he could say what it was.

Laxus drained the pasta and mixed it in with most of the sauce - saving some for the chicken. He put a few pieces of bread that had garlic butter and herbs in a toaster oven and turned back to the stove. Grabbing a couple of plates from the cupboard overhead he started to plate the pasta and carefully put the chicken on top - adding the remaining sauce over them. He grated some parmesan on top and took the plates to the dining table. Laxus then went to his fridge and grabbed a glass bowl full of a spinach salad that was complemented with apple and strawberries and walnuts. He had made it yesterday for breakfast and thought that Lucy might like it tonight. After he put that on the table with two smaller plates he grabbed two wine glasses and one of the Rosès and called for Lucy to join him as he poured their glasses.

Now it was Lucy's turn to say, "Wow."

"What do you think?" Laxus asked with a smile. He was glad that the look of the dinner took her breath away, now he could only hope the food did also.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised. I thought we might be having pizza or burgers now Chicken Parmesan and salad. I'm impressed. This is really nice, Laxus."

"Better than going to the club with Cana?"

"Definitely." She said as she took the seat Laxus held out for her. "Thank-you."

"Anytime." He smiled gently down at her.

Laxus walked around the small table and took a seat across from Lucy and raised his glass. "To being done with a sea full of paperwork."

"Hahaha yes, to being done with the paperwork."

"Have some friends." He said and clinked glasses with her and they took a drink.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked as she started on her food, cutting up the chicken to get some with most bites.

"It's something we've said in my family at celebrations for as long as I can remember, it's kind of our way to say, you'll never be alone, I guess. Gramps never really explained it to me."

"Oh, I see."

The meal was eaten quickly with some small talk and jokes thrown in here or there. They were relaxed with the food and the wine and with each other.

Lucy was leaning back in her chair as Laxus cleared the table, she seemed lost in thought and maybe she was, as she stared into space. What she was really doing was discreetly admiring Laxus' body, his button-down was fitted to his physique and his pants did amazing things for his ass. Laxus was starting on the dishes when Lucy stood up and as quietly as possible walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself to his back.

"Everything okay, Star?" He asked rinsing the dishes.

She nodded.

"Then what's up?"

"I wanted to hold you."

"Oh, well, I want to hold you too, but I'm a little busy with the dishes."

"Can I help?"

"No, I'm almost done anyway. I did most of them as I went on, I just need to put it in the dishwasher."

"I can do that."

"No, Star. You're my guest, you needn't lift a finger."

This made Lucy smile, at how sweet he can be with her. She loved this side of him, and when he was passionate, and when he opened up to her.

"Why don't you go wait in the living room? We can still talk and hang out if you want."

"Okay," she said softly, squeezing him around his waist she uncoiled her arms from him and went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Lucy didn't have to wait long for him.

"Did you like the food?"

"It was delicious."

As Laxus sat down, Lucy scooted closer to him. He put a hand over hers on the couch and stared into her eyes intensely, "Star." He said in his low baritone and she slowly leaned in. "Do you still want to hold me?"

"Yeah, and you?"

Laxus didn't answer, he just pulled her into his lap, with her straddling him. He wrapped an arm around her small frame and brought a hand up to the back of her neck and kissed her slowly.

Lucy leaned into his mouth as they kissed. They have kissed enough times now that they knew what the other liked, and if Lucy hadn't been foolish enough to wear her hair up, Laxus would be pulling it. He found that Lucy had a taste for things being rougher than necessary in fights and intimate situations. In turn, Lucy found that Laxus liked when she fought back and became defiant even when they kissed, it got him more worked up.

Laxus bit Lucy's lip, hard and as she gasped he forced his tongue into her mouth and stroked her tongue with his, eliciting a moan from her.

"Star." He groaned as her nails raked through his hair. His hands moved to grip her hips tightly.

"Sparky." She whispered pressing her hips down on him, making him groan for her again. Her hands wandered down to his silky shirt and started to unbutton his shirt.

Laxus' kisses started to move down to Lucy's jaw and then her neck, peppering kisses up and down the column of her neck. He tightens his hands on her hips, bunching up the skirt there. "Fuck." He groaned as she opened his shirt and left angry red claw makes on his chest. "Gods, you really want it, huh?"

"Maybe, but so do you."

"I never denied it." He said. "But-"

"Not here." She said agreeing with him.

"Hold on," Laxus said giving her little warning before, putting his hands under her thighs and standing. Lucy moaned at the contact on her thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her head in his neck, and taking a big bite at him - he hissed - before sucking on the spot.

"Mmmm" He moaned and pressed her against the wall on the stairs. He reached for her hair again and was frustrated with it being up and started to roughly take out her ponytail holders - the one holding the bun snapping with the force - and letting her hair cascaded down her back. Lucy wanted to lie but it really turned her on with him being angry enough at her hair to snap an elastic. She knew he could smell her arousal when he growled into her neck. Her eyes travelled down and saw his teeth bare at her neck as he pulled her hair making her expose her neck to him more. He bit down on her neck harshly as he ground her hips into his, reminding him of both their growing needs.

"Laxus." She whined after he thrust his hips into hers. He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her and continues up the last few steps of the stairs.

Entering his room, he kicked the door behind him and turning to the wall next to it, Laxus unwrapped Lucy's thighs from his waist, setting her gently on the ground. His hands cupping her jaw he kissed her slowly, building up the heat, making things slow down while making her feel even hotter. Lucy started to push Laxus' shirt off his shoulders and went to grab his belt when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She whipped her head up to him confused and froze at the tender look in his eyes. The same tender look she first saw on his face when he saved them from Ajeel. She watched as he kneeled in front of her and kissed the tops of her thighs. He undid the corded laces on her ankle boots and slowly took them off her, making her shorter again. Looking up at her as he started to slide down one thigh-high tight, kissing all the newly exposed skin. He placed the tight in one boot and then gave the same slow treatment to the other leg.

It was one of the most intimate things anyone had ever done to Lucy and she had a torrent of emotions and thoughts running through her. She was a little afraid of what this could mean for the two of them. But as she started to go down that rabbit hole, Laxus brought her back to him by ducking under her short skirt and licking her covered core.

"Aaaahh! Laxus." She moaned arching her back against the wall.

"Mmmmm… You taste just as good as you smell Star." He said from his place under her skirt. He gave another lick over her wet panties before shoving them to the side and getting a better taste of her sweet nectar. As he continued his assault on her pussy she tried to remain standing but opened her legs for him and when she did, he stuck his tongue inside her tight pussy. Groaning at the full taste and feel of her he kissed her pussy and pulled away. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely. Lucy gripped his biceps and started to push him to move to the bed.

Laxus let her push him towards the bed in the middle of the room and at the last second picked her up by the waist and laid her on the bed.

"Dress off." He took on a commanding tone as he went for his belt. Lucy shivered in delight at his tone and undid the front clasps and shed the dress over her head as Laxus dropped his pants. "You're still wearing too many clothes, Blondie." He gave her a crooked smirk as he gripped his hard cock and waved it at her. Her breath caught slightly and she undid her bra as he reached for her panties and tore them off her body.

Lucy wanted so badly to be upset about the loss of her panties but she couldn't. "Laxus." She whispered as he joined her on the bed, climbing on top of her.

"Star, this is your last chance to back out. After this, there's no going back to before sleeping together."

"I know. I just have two requests."

"Anything for you my Star."

"Don't let this change our dynamic."

"Never."

"Don't go easy on me."

"Never would have dreamed over it, Blondie." He chuckled and slammed into her pussy.

They both groaned at the feeling of being complete. Lucy hadn't had anyone who was this thick or long inside her before. One or the other, sure, but not both at the same time. Laxus stayed still inside her for a while letting her squirm. Just as she was about to whine for him to move, he pulled out and slammed back into her. His name was all that would leave her lips all night, of this he was certain he could accomplish. He slammed into a few more times before he pulled out and flipped her over. Pulling Lucy's hips up he shoved himself into her from behind, hitting her at new angles and going deeper than before. He leaned over her body and brought a hand to her pussy and circled her clit with his fingers. Giving her small quick and repetitive orgasms as the bigger ones built up inside her stomach, making her muscles tense further the faster his fingers and hips moved. The more he did it the louder she grew until she was screaming his name.

Her walls gave the telltales signs of her impending orgasm that he was waiting for when he pulled out, Lucy let out a whine and looked back at him. He had that same dominant look in his eyes as when he commanded her earlier.

"I want you to ride me." When she didn't move fast enough he spoke again, "Now." He growled with a smirk. Laxus leaned back as Lucy scrambled to climb on top of him.

"Laxus!" She half screamed as she slammed herself on him and he thrust up to meet her.

"You like that Star? You like how deep my cock is inside you?" The only answer he received was half moaned screams. "God, you're so tight. Look at how much your pussy weeps for me. How every time I pulled away it sucks me back in, just like how I'm sure that pretty little mouth of yours will too."

Hearing this made Lucy have another small orgasm as her big one built back up.

"Don't cum unless I tell you to." He growled, they both knew that he meant not to have the big one. Laxus sat up as Lucy bounced on his cock and suckled on one of her breasts and a hand groped, massaged and tweaked with the other breast.

"Yes." She moaned, her muscles straining to keep in her release.

He slammed up into her a few more minutes before rolling them over and unleashing all his force onto her. Slamming into her quickly, rubbing her clit and then, "Cum," he commanded as he added a bit of lightning onto her clit.

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed arching up off the bed as she squirted and came all over his cock. Watching her come undone, Laxus gave one more hard thrust into and came deep into her.

"Lucy…" He whispered so quietly she almost missed it. He held her face and kissed her deeply, his cock still inside her warmth and still hard.

"You're still raring to go?" Lucy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No. It's great. Most guys need some kind of break before the next round."

"I'm not most guys, remember Honey?"

"That's for sure." She chuckled. "I think I remember something about you wanting my pretty little mouth sucking your cock?"

His cock twitched inside her, "Mmmm I remember that too, but you don't want another good fucking first?"

"I think I want to taste my cum on your cock." She said and he groaned before giving her a bruising kiss.

"Whatever you want my Star." He said and pulled out of her warmth and rolled over to the other side of her.

Lucy sat up and kneeled in between Laxus' legs and grabbed his cock by the base. Leaning down Lucy licked up from the base of his length up to the tip where she flicked his slit. "Mmm, yummy," she said before putting his head in her mouth and sucking hard.

Laxus groaned as her lips wrapped around him and she started to slowly go down his cock, bobbing her head, going further down every time. Once she was down on him she moaned around him and as she slowly slides back up his length she gently scraped her teeth along his shaft. Laxus couldn't help up grab a fistful of her hair at the back of her head, and as much as he wanted to let her go at her own pace he started to guide her up and down his cock faster and faster. Letting her get used to being sped up. Lucy loved that he took control of her and she reached one hand between her legs to her sensitive clit and moaned around her. Meanwhile, her other hand fondled his balls.

This combination of this made Laxus cum again in a matter of minutes. "Star!" he called to her as he watched her swallow all of his essences. After she finished all of him she popped off his cock and straddled his hips and kissed him deeply.

"Are you satisfied?"

"For now," Laxus said with mirth. "You?"

"For now." She replied and they both laughed and held each other close as they laid down on the bed.

* * *

It was sometime later while Laxus was drawing patterns on Lucy's back that the question was posed. "Do you want to keep fucking?"

"What do you mean, Star? Like right now?"

"No. I mean, I'm not really into being in a relationship right now but I know I like you and what we just did. You said it yourself that there won't be going back. I don't think I can just have you this one time especially because I'm sure you might feel the same."

"You're right, I could never just walk away from what we just did and I can't have this once either. I do like you too, a lot. So you want to be friends with benefits…?"

"At least for now."

"Exclusive or no?"

"I don't know."

Laxus nodded. If this was all she wanted then he would take any piece he could get. He could only hope that one day he would get more. So, Laxus kissed Lucy's forehead and the two sighed and went to sleep, leaving the conversation unfinished.

* * *

**This is now my longest chapter so far.**

**So, how did I do for the first smut chapter? I haven't written both parts of smut before so this was fun. Remember when I said I used to do a lot of roleplaying well I had a cardinal rule of don't do another players reactions, only a recap of what they did and your reaction to it. I tried to go off of that action and reaction that is used in roleplaying. I hope it was up to everyone's standards in what they like in bed, I personally wanted to go a little further but knew it's too soon to add in all the fun stuff just yet.**

**Please leave a comment for this one because I genuinely want to know if you guys got a little hot and bothered like I did writing this.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - Going Away

**Another day, another chapter. Halloween has come and gone next is Turkey day and Christmas and the New Year. I hope everyone has a good holiday season. Sorry, this one took a little longer to come out. I wasn't sure how I wanted to start this chapter.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Lucy was stretched out on the couch in Laxus' office reading a book while he worked on a new stack of papers that Makarov put on his desk this morning. She came up there a little before lunch when Gray and Natsu started to fight, and that pulled in Elfman and Romeo and then everyone else was in it as well.

Laxus enjoyed the company that Lucy was providing, even if they were just sitting in silence. He looked up from the paper he had been working on and his gaze landed on Lucy. Just looking at her sent the headache he was getting from eye strain away. Glancing at the clock on the wall he noticed it was getting close to dinner time. He slid his chair back and made his way over to the girl on his couch.

Laxus plucked the book from her hands and when she opened her mouth to protest he sealed his lips over hers. He loved their arrangement. He got to kiss and hold Lucy almost whenever he felt like it. They were trying to keep their… attraction? Relationship? If you could even call it that. Anyway, they were trying to keep it on the down-low. They were certain that none of their friends knew they were fucking, but at the same time, they were still careful. Always giving vague answers when people started to ask questions.

Laxus was hovering over Lucy's small frame on the couch, the kiss had been chaste but was enough from Lucy's words to be stolen by the thief above her.

"Mmmm. What was that for?" She inquired, licking her lips.

"Just felt like it. You've been up here for hours."

"Are you kicking me out?" A pout started to form on Lucy's lips.

"No, just it's almost dinner. I could use a break, where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Let's get some take-out from that new pizza place."

"Anything for you Star." He said and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to stand back up, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her forever. However, he knew that they needed to get up and head out if they wanted to eat before the restaurant closed.

For almost a week, the pair had gotten dinner and wound up at one of their places. Not every night would lead to sex, some times they were fine with cuddling while watching a show. Or in one instance they had decided to let the tension build back up between them - kissing and flirting and slight touches - and when they did that… In the middle of the afternoon in Laxus' office when Lucy had bent over to grab a file that Laxus needed, he took it then he took her. Right at his desk. It had sent a thrill down Lucy's spine when she rode him in his desk chair, trying desperately to remain quiet so no one would come upstairs and investigate. Which was very hard - pun intended - as Laxus went as hard as she wanted and then some. All she wanted was to scream and moan and make him groan when she gripped him tighter with her walls.

"Come on Sparky, you need to get up if we're going to get that pizza." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Hold on, I'm just committing all this to memory."

"What for?"

"I just want to remember that look of mischief for later when you try to play innocent."

"I'm not being mis-"

A throat was cleared at the door and the two looked at the sound to see Master Makarov standing at the door trying not to smirk at the couple. Laxus reluctantly pulled away from Lucy and making her sit up next to him.

"What is it, Gramps?" Laxus asked, slightly annoyed that his play-time was interrupted.

"Laxus, I need to speak with you. Sorry, Lucy but it needs to be in private." The master gave her a small smile as she nodded and got up and left. Makarov didn't miss the fact that she squeezed Laxus' hand or that he kissed her temple before she got up. "You two sure have gotten close." Makarov chuckled.

"Now what is it?" Laxus asked with a roll of his eyes at his grandfather.

"I have a job for you." Laxus was prepared to groan at the prospect of more paperwork. "It's a mission." Makarov finished before Laxus could make a sound.

"What kind of mission?" He asked suddenly serious.

"You'll have to go alone. No Legion, no Lucy. No one."

"Why?"

"I suspect you'd want either one of them with you. However, due to the nature of this mission, it is imperative that you go alone on this."

"What kind of mission is this Gramps?"

"One that I've been holding onto for a while."

"Why give it to me now?"

"The mission has become direr."

"DAMMIT Gramps! Will you stop dancing around the subject? What is the mission?" Laxus shouted.

Downstairs everyone looked to the stairs where Lucy stood. Most of the people in the room knew what was about to begin. A long period without Laxus.

"You're needed to take someone out."

"Take out? Like a date or kill."

"Kill. This comes from the council and the Queen. They would prefer this person dead but if you can't do it they would be okay with just having them in custody until they can formally execute this person."

"We're a wizards guild, not an assassins guild."

"They tried that already. Not only is he a strong mage but he was able to evade the assassins and he killed them."

"Who is it?"

"You already know."

"I need you to say it anyway."

"Fletcher."

Laxus let out a string of curses. "Where is he now? Do we know?" His heart was starting to race with all the possible scenarios of what could happen and none of them was good. He needed to make sure Lucy was safe. If Fletcher found out about her and Laxus couldn't take him out then he would go after her just to hurt Laxus.

"Boy calm down. He was in Hibiscus last we heard."

"He could still be there. I need to go now."

"What about your date?"

"Star will understand. If she doesn't right now she will when I get back. Gramps, you can't tell her how dangerous this is no matter how long I take."

"Laxus, do you really think she'll wait forever for you? Lucy is an attractive young woman, no doubt she has tons of suitors knocking down her door."

"Not with her team. And no I don't think she will but I can only hope."

There was a look in his eyes that the master couldn't place entirely. Laxus looked so sure of his love for Lucy and he wanted her all to himself. Makarov knew that Mira was right that the two of them were practically perfect for each other, but now he wondered if his grandson knew that he was taking a mate, not just a sleeping buddy. Makarov didn't pretend to know anything about Dragon Slayers and their mating habits but it seemed to be different from every one of them. Natsu waited and pushed his feelings aside his feelings to the point that he no longer realised he had a mate when Lisanna had come back. Gajeel was also a denier but when it came down to it he was with Levy every step of the journey since joining Fairy Tail. He couldn't speak for Sting and Rouge but as for Cobra, he seemed to be the straight forward type telling his mate the minute his name was cleared.

"Laxus." Makarov sighed watching his grandson run around the office leaving little notes around the room, most likely for Lucy.

"She can't know about Fletcher. Fuck, I hoped after the last time it would be over. I have to keep her safe."

"She'll be fine. She has all of us and you to protect her. He won't hurt her or anyone else."

"No, just me. I need to end this. It's been going on for too long. I got to go Gramps."

Laxus breezed past the master and started to head down the stairs. Seeing his star at the foot of the stairs waiting for him with a concerned smile. When he got to the foot of the stairs he just stared at her, hoping she couldn't see how scared he was for her. All the eyes on the guild were on the two blondes, waiting with bated breath on what was going on. Because Laxus didn't raise his voice that often since he came back from his exile.

"I have to leave for a while Star."

"I'll go with you, Lax-"

"NO." He said very quickly and loudly. "No one can come with me this is one mission I have to do alone." He was speaking so softly now that if you weren't as close to him as the Celestial wizard you would need to be a slayer or a demon to hear him.

"...Okay…" She whispered worriedly. Her hand twitched to reach out for him and either grab his hand or hold him, but they were in the middle of the guild and with the eyes of the matchmakers she wouldn't risk it. "Well, we can still get dinner right?"

"No, I have to leave right away Star." He saw her hand twitch and reach for hers and dragged her behind him out the guild.

"If you have to leave and no one can come with you, why are you pulling me along with you."

"I still want a little more time with you." He smirked over his shoulder at her. The look he gave her, made her cheeks flush slightly. It was a mask, he didn't want her to see how scared he was. Suddenly he spun around and pulled her to him and used his lightning to take them to his house.

When they got to his house, he did what he had wanted to do since he came down the stairs. Laxus grabbed Lucy's face and kissed her harshly. She held onto his arms as they kissed, she loved when he got like this. That all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her and fuck her. He held so much passion and fever that she could tell that this kiss was different. It almost felt like he was telling her goodbye. But that couldn't be right, could it?

They stood there kissing for several minutes when the clock chimed 7 pm Laxus quickly pulled away from a breathless Lucy.

"Shit, is it that late already?"

"Do you want my help?"

"That would be great Star." He tilted her head down a little and kissed her forehead.

The pair went up the stairs and started to pack some clothes. Lucy tried to get some details about the mission out of Laxus but whenever she brought it up his eyes would get that scared look again and so she ended up just dropping it altogether. When they were done packing, Laxus gave Lucy a key to his home and asked if she would come and water his plants every so often or if she just felt like getting away. He asked her to keep their office clean while he was away.

"Do you want me to drop you at home?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, I see you off at the station."

He made a sound of approval and brought her close to him again and they touched down just outside the train station. Laxus got his ticket to Hibiscus and together the two blondes waited for the train.

It was nearly a half-hour later when the train pulled up to the station. "Wait for me?" Laxus asked, searching her eyes and her face.

"As long as you come back for me."

"Star what did I tell you. Your gravitational pull is so strong. I will _always_ come back home to you." He paused and he saw so much warmth in her eyes. "I love you," he whispered far to quietly for her to hear and captured her lips.

"What did you say?" She asked as he pulled away from her.

"I'll miss you." he lied. He knew he couldn't tell her that he loved her yet. She didn't want to have a boyfriend right now. But as soon as he realised he loved the smaller blonde he knew that she was his one and only. Lucy was his mate.

And she wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

**What do you think? Who is this Fletcher person? What happened before? Where is this story that was initially based on a song with rain going?!**

**Seriously, I didn't know what I was going to do about that whole mission thing and then this came out of nowhere for me.**

**In other news, I got my first tattoo! I've been so excited about it I'm telling everybody and well I feel like you guys should know also.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Missing

**Are you guys ready? Because now we're getting into the part that from that Hilary Duff song that I initially wrote this story for. Rain and Laxus being gone. Do you guys have any predictions about what is going to happen with the two lovers being apart from each other? Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Laxus was trying hard to stay composed and keep his mind on the mission ahead as he rode the train. He already called Freed before the train left the station. And what a call that was.

* * *

"Hello? Laxus? Is everything alright?" Freed had answered his lacrima comm worried. He saw how his friend and leader looked as he came down from his office. Like he saw a ghost or that he was going off to war.

"Yea, I'm alright. Look, I need you and the rest of the Legion to do something for me." Freed could hear the serious tone in Laxus' voice. It wasn't often that Laxus asked for them to do something and Freed thought he heard a train whistle in the background.

"Laxus, where are you?"

"Magnolia station."

"Are you going on a mission? Wait for us we'll go with you."

"No. You can come. I need you to stay in Magnolia. I need you guys to keep her safe."

Freed could hear the vulnerability in Laxus' voice but he also didn't miss the fact that he didn't say Lucy's name. And this little bit of information was enough for Freed to smirk wickedly. "Who do we need to keep safe, Laxus?" He said loud enough for the other two members of the Legion - and Elfman - to look over at him. Ever and Bix had the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces when the realised that Makarov had given Laxus the mission.

"Come on Freed, if I wanted to deal with the teasing I would have called Bix or Ever. I called you so you wouldn't do this." Laxus groaned.

"I assure you Laxus, I have no idea who you want us to keep safe while you're away."

"Fine, but just know that I'll remember this when I get back. I need you to protect Star."

"Star? Evergreen, Bix do you know who this Star person is? Is it a new member of the guild?" Bix and Ever were trying so hard not to laugh at how Freed was teasing their fearless leader.

"You know, Blondie."

"Laxus there are quite a few people in the guild with blond hair." Bix was turning red and Ever had already fallen out of her chair laughing at this point.

Laxus growled in warning, "You know damn well I'm talking about Lucy. I can hear Ever laughing in the background and I'm almost certain that Bix is gonna pass out if he keeps trying not to laugh."

"Okay, so why do you require us to watch Miss Lucy?" Freed inquired back to his serious tone.

"Fletcher."

Freed paled and Bix stopped laughing when he saw the colour drain from his eccentric friend. Bix grabbed Ever off the floor and told her to hush.

"He's back?"

"I don't think the bastard ever left. I think he was biding his time waiting for everyone to think that everything is safe again before he raises hell."

"Why can't we go with you?"

"The old man said no. And I wouldn't want you to come anyway. I need someone I trust to keep my Star safe until I get back. Because if Fletcher ever found out about her he might go after her to hurt me if I don't end this now. She has to be safe. He won't hurt anyone else."

"What do you want us to do? Tail her? Walk her home at night? Stand outside her apartment? Laxus we can't do much without Miss Lucy getting curious about what we're doing."

"I know and she's already worried about me. I could smell it on her before I got on the train. Just keep her safe. She has the key to my house, so I need you to rewrite the runes for her."

"You gave her a key?"

"Yeah, look I got to go, Freed, the train is about to take off."

And that's what he left his team with. Laxus knew he could count on them to do what was needed. Lucy was close enough with each member of his team that it wouldn't seem too out of place for them to sit with her or walk up and talk to her. Not to mention that with Bixslow being in a Poly Triad relationship with Cana and Bacchus when Lucy and Cana went out she would be watched and safe with Bix. And Ever didn't know this but Elfman was going to propose soon and if he did it while Laxus was away then Ever could drag Lucy around to help plan her wedding. And Freed, Levy and Lucy all had a book club together that Erza would occasionally join in on depending on the book they were reading. Lucy would be safe while he was away. And hopefully, with this time apart he could gain the courage to tell her how he truly felt.

* * *

"Hey, Luce. Can we talk?" Natsu asked when Lucy came to open the door. If she was being honest, she would say that she was hoping that Laxus came back to ravish her once more before he left Magnolia. However, she was also a little relieved to see Natsu. Since he had come back from that S class mission with Erza and saw her in Laxus' lap, Natsu had been distant.

"Uh, Yeah, Natsu always." She smiled at him and stepped aside to let him come in.

"Luce. I'm… I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What for Natsu?"

"I was being way too protective of you. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're my little sister, and I watched you die once and then during the war I thought I lost you again," Natsu's hands were shaking as he stood in Lucy's entryway.

"I get it Natsu, but I'm not the same girl who stood on the sidelines and got kidnapped. I'm stronger. My magic has changed and adapted to be more useful in combat. You saw that when we went again the Avatar Guild after you came back from your training. Even now it's changing. I can use two Star Dresses at once. I'm more than I was when we met all those years ago in Haregon." Lucy said and grabbed her best friend's wrists to reassure him.

"And everything is changing. You and Laxus are going out and -"

"Who said that we're going out?" Lucy nearly shouted hearing this. Her cheeks were bright red with how quickly the blood rushed to them.

"I thought that's why you were always with him and why he was kissing you and why you train with him and smell like him." Natsu made a fair point. However, what Lucy thought was her friend being clueless and tactless, was actually part of the plan that Mira and Ever had. The three of them realised that if Natsu and Lucy didn't makeup then she might miss the other pieces of the plan that her friends were going to throw at her.

"N-no. We're not dating, we're just friends." Her blush was subsided and she looked a little sad.

"Do you want to date him?"

"I don't know. I mean…" She sighed, "Why don't we sit down? I need you to promise not to blow up at this."

Natsu nodded and the pair went to the small sitting area in Lucy's studio apartment.

"So, what is going on then?"

"Laxus and I are sleeping together." She waited for Natsu to blow up but as she looked over at him, he seemed almost calm. "Not the same way that you sleep with me Natsu. I mean -"

"I know what way you mean, Luigi." Natsu gave his little sister a gentle smile. "So you like him then?" Lucy nodded. "Then when you guys decide that you want more or less of what you're doing that's for you to decide. You're both adults."

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, I thought you guys had something going on. And I don't think he'll hurt you."

"Why not?"

"Because he's changed from when he left the guild. I look up to him even more than I did back then. He's a good guy, Luigi. He's really stepped up since we all came back from Tenrou."

"I know," She started to brighten up as Natsu talked up her… what was he to her? Lover? That seemed too intimate. Partner? No, that was Natsu. Her Laxus? Was he actually hers though? Anyway, she gave a small smile. "When did you get so grown up?"

"Mira kinda forced me." Natsu laughed ruffling the back of his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"She forced me to tell Lis that Lis is my mate." He chuckled nervously, he was hoping that Lucy wouldn't question why Mira was forcing her ships or wonder if she was next. He was hoping she would focus on the fact that he finally told Lisanna how he felt.

Thankfully as Lucy's face split into the largest, brightest smile Natsu had ever seen, she focused on the latter.

"OH, MY GODS!" Lucy screamed and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck squeezing him so tightly. "You finally told Lisanna! I'm so happy for you! When we found her in Edlos I remember you being so sad thinking that it was a different version of her and how happy when we all came back that she was real and our Lisanna."

* * *

The two had partners in crime sat up late talking about life and catching up. Natsu finally got to tell Lucy all about the mission with Crime Sorciere and that he thought Ezra finally got to have Jellal all to herself one night. Lucy told Natsu about her dinner with Laxus - only the innocent parts - and that their team needed to cool it with the destruction because that was a big project when she and Laxus were working on paperwork. They laughed and when they found it to be nearly 3 am, Natsu said he had to go and had a big day tomorrow.

Lisanna was moving into his and Happy's house. This had surprised Lucy because she didn't think they would move that fast but then again this was Natsu.

Now that Lucy was by herself, she was left alone with her thoughts. She still held a lot of regrets and insecurities that she tried not to show anyone in the guild. She went over to her desk and open the small chest she kept the letters to her mother. Sitting on top of the pile was a broken gold key.

"Hey," Lucy whispered to the broken item as she picked it up. "I miss you. I wish I could call you out and tell you what I'm feeling." She took the key back with her to her bed and sat in one corner of it. "I'm kinda seeing someone. Can you believe it? You kept telling me I'd never get a boyfriend but even though he isn't my boyfriend, he's the closest I've gotten to one. I just don't think I'm ready to date yet. I like sex and the freedom of being 'self-partnered' but at the same time, I do wonder what it would be like if I had someone who loved me. I know you would like him. He's really handsome and strong. He has a rough exterior but when we're together he lets that drop away and he's real. He likes my mind just as much as he lusts after my body." She stroked the steam of the key, as she smiled sadly at it. "He left on a mission today, he doesn't even know when he'll be back. He looked afraid. Like he was going off to battle. I wonder if he knows how worried I am about him. He could probably smell it on me, he is a Dragon Slayer after all. I hope he comes home soon. Aquarius, is this what it's like to fall for someone? Is this what it was like when you fell for Scorpio?

"I miss having someone love me. Like my parents, unconditionally. I know Anna loves me, but I don't see her enough for me to really get that feeling and closeness. I know all my spirits and you love me. And my team and the guild love me, but… I don't know anymore. I want unconditional. I know I shouldn't fall for him, because he could end up finding his mate and I'd be hurt but… He's just so damn lovable when you get to know him. Aquarius, what should I do?" Lucy clutched the broken key to her chest and a single tear slipped out her eye, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I haven't been able to find your new key yet." She whispered.

Lucy whipped her eye and crawled off her bed. She put the key back in the chest and got ready for bed.

* * *

In the Spirit World, Aquarius looked up towards the ever-changing brilliant sky and smiled fondly. She could hear Lucy's concerns as Lucy talked to her broken key. Even now with them being apart for this long, their bond was still strong enough that Aquarius could hear her former keyholder.

"You're doing just fine, brat. You'll figure it all out soon enough and exactly when you're supposed to." Aquarius said, even though she knew Lucy couldn't hear her.

"Who you talking to, love?"

"Our girl."

"Lucy? Can she hear you when you talk back?" Scorpio asked.

"No." Aquarius shook her head, "But I like to answer her anyway, especially with how much she just talked my ear off."

Scorpio chuckled at his girlfriend, "I guess she going through some things?"

"Yeah, but that brat will figure it out when she needs to." She squeezed her boyfriend's hand and tugged him along the path they were walking.

* * *

"So how did you part go last night?" Mira asked early the next day. Natsu had shown up a little after dawn to help Lisanna pack and move in with him. Mira and Elfman were helping… Sorta.

"Good, though I nearly slipped but she didn't notice." He said as he labelled a box as clothes.

"How did you nearly slip?" Elfman asked. He was helping them pack while trying to pick out what to wear to propose to Evergreen in later that night.

"I told her how Mira forced me to tell Lis. She didn't question it or get worried about if she was next, just squealed and told me how happy she was."

Mira let out a sigh of relief. "Well, hopefully, she doesn't think about that later. Here, take a break and eat. I have to go and open up the guild soon."

"You go, Mira. I'll clean up after Natsu." Lisanna told her and kissed her mate-to-be on the cheek as he sat down to eat.

"Okay, try not to work on this all day. You guys can take a few days to move in together. Plus we need you at the guild for the planning meeting."

"If they're not there, I'll give them an update while you work."

"Nonsense. You need to focus on your proposal tonight."

"We're sure, Ever has no idea that she is also a slight pawn in the plan yet?"

"No, she has no clue. But after tonight she'll realise it was part of the plan and that our Elfman has been working up the courage to do this since Fairy Tail was reformed." Mira was in heaven with all the couples that were happening. Levy and Gajeel, Kinana and Erik, Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Natsu, Bixslow and Cana and Bacchus, and soon Laxus and Lucy would be together. "Okay, I'll be going. I'll see you guys in the meeting room at two?" Mirajane asked from the door. She received a chorus of yes and maybe from the other three in the house. And with that, she left to open the guild for a new day.

* * *

**Ta-dah! I feel like this was emotionally charged and it left me a little tired. And I write at night! Well… I write whenever I feel like it but I mainly write at night. It's why I have a weird update schedule. Like right now it's about 4 am. Anyway, as always please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Reviews motivate me to write quicker… Sorry but it's true. Seeing you guys love the story gives me the energy to write the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Surpises

**Hey guys and gals. Sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks. I didn't have wifi for a few weeks. And yes I was annoyed and crying about it. But now that I have internet again I wanted to get this chapter out to you! Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Laxus was gone.

Lucy hadn't realised how much he was in her life and how it began to revolve around him until he was gone. She laid in bed the morning after he left holding her pillow, the bed felt weird and empty now. After a week of cuddling and falling asleep next to him, she had gotten used to his presence, as though it had always been that way. Laying in bed she tried to find the will to get out of bed. If it wasn't for the knock at her door, she might have stayed in bed most of the day.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice came from the doorway as she opened it. "Are you okay?"

Lucy sat up in her bed and looked at Erza as though she was seeing through her. "Yea, just… Tried, I guess."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fitful but I did okay." Her tone was pretty complacent and void of emotion, Erza thought that it might just because the younger girl had just woken up.

"Do you want to head to the guild together? I heard Elfman has something big planned tonight." Erza's tone was gentle as she came to sit on the bed with the blonde.

"Yea, I just need to get ready."

Lucy pulled the covers back from the side that Erza wasn't sitting on and crawled out of her bed. After talking with Aquarius' old key, a lot of energy was taken from her, leaving her feeling worn out. She let a lot out to her mother figure's key and with how worried she was yesterday about Laxus and the fear she felt for him and from him, it left her drained today. She wanted to take today to spend on her own and recuperate, but if Elfman had something planned it could only mean a couple of things. And for her sake and the sake of an unlikely good friend she hoped he was doing the one she hoped for.

* * *

It was well past the time that Lucy usually came into the guild for her shake and to train. Mirajane was a little worried about the girl. She sent a text to Erza to go see if Lucy was okay, she hadn't received a text back yet. But just as Mira was going to give Erza a call the two walked through the large double doors.

It's been established that Mira notices everything. Today she noticed how Lucy's shoulders were slumped and there wasn't a bounce to her step or sway to her hips. It was as though she was trying to burrow into herself. She noticed the dark circles under Lucy's eyes and that her hair was just thrown up in a clip. Mira also took notice - and glee - in the fact that Lucy was wearing a black button-down that was about two and a half sizes too big for her.

"Hi girls!" Mira greeted cheerfully when the pair came up to the bar, "Lucy do you want your usual shake?"

"Yea and a plate of french toast would be good." Lucy gave the older wizard a weak smile and rested her arms up on the counter.

"Sure, thing Lucy. Oh, and I really like your shirt." Mira teased lightly with a wink.

Lucy looked at Mira puzzled, she was sure no one knew that she and Laxus were having sex, but the way Mira's voice sounded made her not as sure. Lucy wanted to ask Mira what she meant when Gajeel came and slung an arm over her shoulder and Levy sat next to her.

"So, not training today?" Gajeel asked.

"Not in the mood to really." She sighed.

Gajeel peered down that the girl he's come to think of like a sister, she was wearing one of Laxus' shirts. It was clean but it had his scent on it still, probably because he wore it briefly - most likely an hour or two, just so his scent was on it if Lucy wanted to wear it.

In reality, it was that Laxus got up on the Sunday after their dinner - two days after - to see her and they hung out at Lucy's apartment for a while before they ended up tearing each other's clothes off. He left his shirt there on accident when Levy stopped by unexpectedly and he made a quick getaway with his Lightning.

But as Gajeel looked at Lucy he noticed how sad she seemed already, and it had not even been a full day that Laxus was gone. Maybe something else was going on with her for her to look so drained.

"Hey Bunny," Lucy made a noise of acknowledgement, "If ya' want, I can do those sparring sessions with ya' while the light socket is away. I'll even go one step further and get ya' started on light weight lifting to tone your muscles and get those abs in shape."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel's crimson eyes and saw his compassion shining through. "Yea, just not today?" It was a statement but she made it sound like a question with her uncertainty.

"Yea, we'll start bright and early tomorrow morning!" He gave her a big smile that he hoped would brighten her mood.

"HEY! Why don't you ever offer me that kind of stuff!" Levy yelled from next to them, her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed over her chest.

Gajeel pulled away from Lucy and got right in Levy's ear and told her exactly why he couldn't offer her something like that, especially right now.

"Point taken," Levy said shyly. Gajeel gave her a rare big goofy smile and kissed her cheek.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira placed a frothy chocolate milkshake and four steaming pieces of Mira's famous thick chocolate Babka bread french toast with a jar of maple syrup next to it.

"Thanks, this looks amazing Mira."

"You don't indulge yourself enough Lucy, and when you're feeling sad, it's okay to cheat on your diet or health regiment, it's proven to actually be beneficial to do so. There is a reason why stressed spelt backwards is desserts." Mira laughed and Lucy managed a smile for her friends.

* * *

It was about half an hour after one in the afternoon when Natsu and Lisanna came into the guild with Elfman trailing in behind them. When Lucy saw them, in a burst of newfound energy, she got up and rushed to Lisanna congratulating her friend on her new relationship and telling her that she'll be good for Natsu and help him grow up a little. The two girls laughed together, and even harder when Natsu tried to protest his immaturity.

"Hey Lucy," Mira called from the bar when the blonde looked over wave beckoned her over. "I have a little favour to ask of you."

* * *

"Hey, Ever, wanna go window shopping?" Lucy asked as she climbed the stairs to the second-floor lounge where the Thunder Legion were hanging out and keeping their word to Laxus.

"Yea, but why so suddenly?" Ever stood up and walked to the edge of the stairs to meet Lucy. She looked, well horrible for lack of a better word. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were slightly puffed up. Lucy's hair was thrown into a clip and Laxus' shirt looked like it was swallowing her whole. She didn't do any makeup or anything much to look presentable like she normally did. "Lucy? Are you okay?" The younger girl just nodded up at her unlikely friend.

How the two struck up a friendship was a mystery to most of the guild. Because no one could see how the two could really have anything in common. They had different styles in clothes and magic, different ages and height and hair colouring. But it happened unexpectedly, Lucy had been out at a club with Cana - who had mysteriously disappeared - and dancing when some guy just wouldn't get the picture and leave her alone. That was when Evergreen - who made her way over to the blonde after spotting her across the dance floor - stepped in, twirled Lucy away with a very loud shout of "Hey Babe, I missed you!". The two girls hugged while Ever glared at the guy debating on whether or not to turn him into stone. The two made their way to the bar where the Legion and Elfman were with a newly found Cana - who was in Bixslow's lap. The two girls chatted all night and ended up making plans to go shopping and get coffee together the next day. They found that even though on the surface they seem like opposites, they did have a lot in common. They are both fiercely loyal and had a bitchy streak that worked so well when paired together. That night was also when Ever found out that Laxus still found Lucy very attractive.

But enough about the past.

"Yeah, Ever, I'm fine." Lucy pushed a smile to the surface for her friend. She told Mira that she would get Evergreen out of the guild for the afternoon while Elfman set things up. "Come on, I could use a little retail therapy."

Ever could see through the smile that Lucy gave her, but put her arm through hers anyway and went downstairs with her. "Yea, I could too." She said gently.

* * *

"Lucy, how are you holding up?" Ever asked as the girls looked at the dresses hanging in the shop.

"Honestly? Not too good. I didn't realise how much he became part of my life until he had to go so suddenly. I'm worried because he was worried and he seemed afraid. But that can't be right, this is Laxus. He's never afraid, he's so strong in all the ways that count."

Ever could see that Lucy honest to goodness believed that Laxus was strong enough to never be afraid. But Ever knew there were plenty of things for Laxus to be afraid of. The Thunder Legion knew that Laxus still woke up from nightmares of Tempest and his Bane particles. Although, since Laxus was almost sharing a bed with Lucy these days, the nightmares seemed to be kept at bay for the time being. And with that in mind Ever wondered if with Laxus going to square off with Fletcher that meant the nightmares would return.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Lucy finally got a text from Mirajane to come back to the guildhall. Lucy paid the tab the girls had at the bar they had been talking and eating at and suggested going back to the guild. Ever was slightly confused as to why they would head back now when it was probably only Cana's game victims left - that is if Cana stayed the whole day at the guild. Lucy being quick, said she left something there and Mira, just let her know that it was still there.

"Why are all the lights out?" Ever asked as they entered the guildhall.

"I don't know, but look," Lucy pointed to the back door in the dim lighting, "The patio lights are on, maybe something is going on back there."

As the girls made their way to the back patio, Evergreen started to get tense - this was how the horrible murder happens in the movies - meanwhile, Lucy was tense because she was excited about her friend's surprise.

When they got to the door Ever pushed it open to find, Elfman standing in the middle of the pool - literally on the water, wearing a suit. There were soft lights all around and a small lite up the path for her to follow him to the water. Ever stood at the door frame agape, so Lucy gave her a little nudge to start walking forward. Ever made her way to her rather large boyfriend, Elfman smiled softly to her, nodding as she hesitated at the edge of the pool.

"What's all this?" She asked quietly, she was impressed but in the dark.

That is until Elfman got down on one knee, "Evergreen, I know that at first our relationship started as a rouse to beat my big sister during the trials, but after we came back from the seven-year slumber and saw all we had missed, I knew I didn't want it to be fake or a lie told to get ahead. I started to fall in love with you, through the Infinity Clock to The Grand Magic Games. I knew I was in love when I woke up in the infirmary and you were asleep in my lap. I knew I would do anything to keep you safe when Tempest attacked and you were suffering from the Bane particles. I felt lost and alone when we were apart the following year, while you were in Blue Pegasus. I know I'm this disproportionately large clumsy and something dull and stupid guy, and you're this graceful, amazing, intelligent woman but I love you. And I know that everyone is only just getting back to a sense of normalcy again, but I don't think I can wait another day without asking you to marry me. So, Ever, will you be my wife?"

As Elfman talked Ever was moved to tears with his kind heartfelt words. It was all she could do as she vigorously nodded her head and choked out a, "YES!" before Elfman slid a beautiful ring on her finger and scooped her up into the air.

"She said yes!" He called out and the patio suddenly burst with light and their family came out of the woodwork to congratulate them. Juvia, very carefully, lifted the couple up and onto the pool deck so the well-wishers could come for hugs and to look at the ring on Ever's finger.

Lucy smiled sadly at the scene, she was happy for her friend but she wished someone else could have seen it also...

* * *

As the party hit its peak, Lucy decided that now was probably the best time to slip away from all the chaos. She gave Elfman and Evergreen one last hug before she swiftly left the guildhall for home. No one saw her, was for one pair of scheming blue eyes.

Lucy was exhausted by the time she got home, she wanted to draw a bath but the urge to just crawl into bed was stronger, so she promised herself she would get one tomorrow after her workout with Gajeel. Although the thought of what hell he might put her through made her groan, she was indeed excited. Just as she was reaching for the lamp to shut off and plug her lacrima phone into, she got a call. Curious as to who it could be she answered it without even glancing at it.

"Hello?" She winced at how hoarse her voice sounded to herself.

"Hey, Blondie."

* * *

**And I'm going to be evil and end the chapter right here. If you haven't already seen the latest update to my profile I'll say it again. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything just happened all at once. After Halloween, it was like Thanksgiving, finals and Winter Solstice were here without my realising. And now it's Christmas Eve and then New Years will be here without a blink of an eye. So this is my Solstice/Christmas gift to you guys. This Chapter took a long time to write. I knew what I wanted to happen it was just a matter of having time to type it all out. I hope everyone has a Merry Happy Whatever and that the New Year is better for you if this year was shite.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Routine

**Happy New Year's everybody! I've tried to write this intro a few different times and I don't like any of the stuff I tried. So, what I'm going to do is just jump into the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Hey, Blondie." Laxus' voice sounded tired, he had just plopped down on the couch at the inn he checked into when he called Lucy.

"Laxus? Is everything okay?" Lucy sounded worried. He frowned hearing it, he didn't want her to worry about him. He wanted her to focus on her life and be happy.

"Yeah, just tired. I finally got to Hibiscus."

"What? You left yesterday, how are you barely there?"

"It's a long train ride, Star. There are some towns that take even longer than this. But I just wanted to check in with you."

"Really?" Laxus could hear the smile in Lucy's voice. "Why?"

"Why not?" He chuckled, "I thought you might want to know. How was today?"

"I-... It was great. Ever and Elfman got engaged. Natsu and Lisanna are moving in together."

The smile Laxus had held but something was pressing on him, what was she going to say before. "Star, are _you_ okay?"

"How is it you're miles away and yet you can still read me so well?" The question wasn't meant for him to answer, it was more for herself and he knew it. Even though he wanted to tell her what he's pretty certain they are and the answer she deserves. "I almost didn't get out of bed today." She finally told him.

"Star? Why?" His concern was so deep.

"I didn't have the energy." The line was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "I was so drained. After I left you at the station I… I talked to her key. I got some stuff off my chest and with how you were acting yesterday I was just so worn out today."

"I see, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you feel better." Laxus' voice was gentle as he broached the subject of Lucy's broken key.

He was waiting for her to get ready one night when he found it on her desk. Lucy had put on a cool mask of indifference about the key but Laxus wouldn't have it. So instead of going out for dinner, they ordered delivery and talked about the dark things in their hearts. They both broke down more than once and just held each other tight all night. It was the first time either had shared those dark, vulnerable thoughts and feelings with anyone. And if Laxus was honest that was probably the night where the mating bond formed. Also that he was a little afraid of all the power Lucy had over him - a power that she didn't realise she held over her 'not boyfriend'.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're where you need to be. We're mages we help people and stop the baddies Right now that's what you're doing and what you need to focus on. Laxus, I don't want you worried about me while you should be focused on your mission."

"Yeah, but Lu-Star, how can I do anything but worry about you when you tell me stuff like that. Hey, I don't know when I'm going to be back but when I do get back I want us to sit down and talk. There's something I need to tell you."

He could tell this caught her attention, she probably sat up to listen. "What is it?" Lucy sounded cautious and he mentally cursed himself for not thinking that she wouldn't fret over those words.

"Nothing bad. But it is something important. I think it's an amazing thing," Laxus wanted to add that he didn't know how she would feel about it but held his tongue.

"But you don't know how I'll feel about it?" How can she read him so well?

"Yeah."

"Twenty questions?"

"What?"

"Can we play twenty questions so I can figure it out?"

"Star, I don't want you to dwell on it. It's good."

"Yeah, but you just said you didn't know if I would feel the same way about this thing. If it's good, how can I be anything but happy for you?"

"Honey…" he sighed.

"Yes, dear?" Laxus chuckled at her stupid joke.

"I think we both need to go to bed now. It's nearly one in the morning."

He heard Lucy sigh and although he couldn't see it, he knew she probably nodded.

"Good night, Laxus."

"Good night, Star," He said and when he heard the click of the comm disconnecting added, "I love you."

* * *

That night Lucy had such a fitful sleep that by 4 AM she got up and worked on her novel for an hour before Horologium notified her that she had to get ready for training with Gajeel. Sighing, Lucy stretched - her back popping in all the right places - and got up to change.

Usually, Lucy would call one of her spirits to do her morning run with her, but today she didn't. She wanted to think about what Laxus was talking about last night.

* * *

"You're distracted," Gajeel said later when Lucy and he were sparing.

"No, I'm not." She denied.

"Yes, you are. I've left three openings for you that you didn't take. What's going on?"

"I was on the phone with Laxus last night and he said he has to tell me something. He says it's amazing but he doesn't know how I will take the news. I keep trying to figure out what it could possibly be."

Gajeel crossed his arms and contemplated what his friend wanted to tell his kin. Then in his peripheral vision, he caught a bit of blue moving towards them. He looked over at Levy and it clicked in his mind what Laxus wanted to tell Lucy.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I can't tell you Bunny. He has to tell you."

This confused Lucy. Why did Laxus have to tell her? What was so important that only he could do it? Based on Gajeel's reaction, she thought she had an inkling of what it could be.

"What's going on? You guys done already?" Levy asked wrapping an arm around her mate and putting a hand on her abdomen.

"I think so, Bunny's distracted by something that Laxus wants to tell her when he comes back from his mission."

"You don't know?"

"No, no idea."

"I know but I can't tell her."

"How do you know?" Levy asked looking up at him.

"Looking at you helped. Made me feel all smart." Gajeel smirked down at his mate.

"Say, Levy. Why are you holding your stomach so protectively?"

"It's a surprise." She smiled, her cheeks warming slightly. Levy almost looked glowing.

Lucy realised with a gasp what the surprise was. "NO! You're not! How could you not tell me?!" She shouted as happy tears pricked her eyes.

_How can she figure that out but not that she's Thunderbolt's mate?_ Gajeel thought pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Like I said it's a surprise. We wanted to make sure both the baby and I were healthy before announcing it to the guild. So you can't say anything Lu."

"My lips are sealed, Levy." To prove her point she mined zipping her lips. The two girls laughed while Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's hit the showers, I think we've worked out long enough." Gajeel patted his kin on the back and pushed her towards the lockers.

"I think Mira's plan is going to hurt Lucy more than she anticipated with this new development," Levy told her mate once Lucy was in the locker room. He didn't have to say anything but Levy knew he agreed with him.

* * *

**So not much happened in this chapter but we got a look at how everyone is doing. Also, I got the best review after I posted the last chapter and every time I read it I get so happy. Do you think you know what Levy's surprise is? I think I made it obvious this chapter. Hahaha, anyway I'll see you guys in the next update.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Dreams

**So the day I posted the last chapter on all the platforms I share this to, I got asked for an update, so I guess that is a good thing. I'm glad everybody is enjoying the story. I love writing fanfictions because of the instant feedback you get from it. It has really helped me figure out my voice and that my writing is distinct. Now with that said I have at least three story ideas that I want to do. One is based off another song from my adolescence and a more recent song, and the other is a murder mystery that involves high society and courtesans. If I made demo chapters for these would any of you be interested in reading them? Okay, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It was the dead of night when Lucy jolted awake. Searching blindly in the dark she turned on her lap and reached for her comm. Halfway through typing in the number, she realised who it was she was calling.

"When did I start relying on the man for everything?" She chuckled putting in her phone in her lap.

"Star?" She heard coming from the comm in her lap.

"OH! Hey Laxus." She said scrambling to put the phone to her ear. When she had put the phone down she accidentally pressed send.

"Is everything okay, Star?"

_He sounds so sexy when he's just woken up._ Lucy thought as she leaned into her pillows.

"I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to hit send. I was halfway through putting your number in when I calmed down." It was half a lie.

"What was the dream about?" His concern brought a smile to Lucy's face even if she could vividly remember the horrors of her dream.

"You were dying."

"You're not going to get rid of me ever, Blondie," Laxus said.

"I should hope not. I rather enjoy being with you." A pause, "I mean hanging out with you. Not that we're dating… Not that I wouldn't want to date you, you're a great friend. And a great lay. Not that that's all I think about you. Not to say that I think about you. I mean I do thi-"

His deep baritone laugh cut her off from her babbling, "I get it Blondie, you don't have to worry."

"So, how's your mission going?" She asked. Lucy was starting to feel self-conscience, as she did whenever he caught her mouth running away from her. She started fiddling with her hair to keep herself from pacing.

"I have to go on the hunt tomorrow. I spoke with the Rune Knights up here and they lost track of the target the day before I checked in with them."

"So, yesterday, when you called me?"

"Yeah, they lost him then. Star, I want you to be careful. This person… they have a thing about revenge and if I fail or he gets away from me before I can take him into custody…" Lucy listened in closely to her lover's words, she could have sworn his voice was trembling but dismissed it because this was Laxus. His voice doesn't waver. "He may go after you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're always on my mind. You're the most important thing in my life. More than the legion. More than Gramps. I… I want to tell you something."

"No. Wait until you come back. Because I _know_ you will come back to me. To us. To Fairy Tail."

"Gods, I just want to hold you so tightly right now. I love that you have so much confidence in me."

"You've never given me a reason not to have confidence in you. Now go back to bed. Happy hunting." She waited for him to say good night before she released a shuddering breath. She never did go into the depth of her nightmare. Looking at the clock on the wall, Lucy knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and decided to change and go for a run.

"Princess?" Virgo had opened her gate and stood before her friend - effectively blocking the way out.

"Yes, Virgo? Is something wrong?"

The pink-haired spirit shook her head. "I thought you might like to know that Crux found the locator spell you wanted."

"Wow… I forgot I had him looking into that… How long ago did I have him start that search?"

"Six months, Princess."

"Thank you for notifying me, Virgo. You may go back home now. And no punishment."

"Thank you, Princess." She bowed slightly with a hand over her heart and poofed back to the Spirit World.

Lucy pulled out the Silver Key to the Southern Cross and silently called to her magic and pulled him to Earthland.

"Miss Lucy."

"Grandpa Crux. Virgo said you found the spell."

"I did, but Miss Lucy I should tell you that this spell requires a great deal of magic. To the point, you could face Magic Deficiency Syndrome if you do it at the level you are at right now."

* * *

"She seems distracted," Mira observed to Evergreen and Cana. Something was bugging Lucy, and the girls couldn't figure it out.

Lucy was there at the guild before Mira had even gotten there. When Mira tried to find out if everything was okay with her, Lucy just shut her out.

"Laxus has only been gone a couple of days, and it's like Lucy's light is going out." Cana took a swig from her beer. "Mira, I think you guys may have gone too far this time in your schemes."

"That has yet to be determined, Cana," Mira said with a sickly sweet smile.

"No, it is!" The background noise in the guild stopped at Cana's shout. "I saw the mission, he might not come back! And if that happens we will lose her forever! Gajeel already confirmed that the two of them are mates. And you want to shove happy couples in her face! If you think that is a good idea and will help with how dangerous his mission is. Then you've lost your gods damned mind, Mirajane! If he doesn't come back she will have lost the love of her life! Remember when she thought she lost Natsu, her Kin? If you think that was bad it will be nothing compared to if she thinks she lost Laxus." Cana was red in the face from anger.

Luckily for everyone listening to Cana's rant, Lucy was upstairs in Laxus' office which could block out downstairs noise - courtesy of Freed's runes.

A sigh was heard further down the bar and the girls looked over and saw Master Makarov sitting there, "Cana, do you not have faith in my grandson?"

"I do, Master. But everyone has limits and that mission will test and push Laxus' limits."

"Cana, I've talked to Lucy. I told her that this was going to be a tough mission, but she just smiled and said that it's Laxus there's nothing he couldn't do. She knows the risks but she still does not doubt in her mind that he will come back to us… to her." A pause as the Master gazed at his children, "Now, I don't want to hear any more talk about Laxus not going back and no one puts doubt in Lucy's mind."

* * *

**I'm going to stop it right here guys. I really struggled with this chapter, but I knew so many of you were looking forward to this update and I'm sorry it took so long to put up. Thank you all for continuing to read this story and for reading my one-shot I posted a few weeks ago.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Hunt Begins

**Sorry, I've been gone for a while everyone but it's been a very stressful few weeks. I had a miscarriage, I got put on furlough at my job and I dropped my class because they moved online for the rest of the semester and I'm not a fan of online classes. My state went on lockdown. I've been out of work for a few weeks and I've been really lazy about it, instead of writing I've been rewatching Bones.**

**But let's get this next chapter started!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Laxus had been trailing Fletcher for most the day through the Mountain Range outside of the City of Hibiscus. Laxus knew how hard it was going to be to get the jump on Fletcher, the other mage worked in Marionette Magic which made him extremely dangerous.

Marionette Mages were much like Seith and Requip Mages, you had to be chosen by the magic. Marionette Mages could go into your mind and rifle through your entire life, change or add or take things away from you. They could make you say and do things you never would, they could - if they were powerful enough - change your personality. They can make you use your magic against you and because you aren't in control it will hurt. The effects of a Marionette Mages magic can last for years or even a lifetime. And they probably would have lasted that long if Laxus didn't use Fairy Law and cast out the changes Fletcher put in him.

Fletcher used to be a member of Fairy Tail and part of The Thunder Legion. He was close with the team and Laxus, at least that's how it seemed. There were days where Laxus had no memory of what he did or who he was with and when he tried to tell Fletcher he lost another day. However, there had been too many incidences where he went too far in a mission - killing the target, torching the informant, making an entire town disappear. It got to the point that Makarov couldn't ignore it anymore and told Laxus that Fletcher had to leave the guild. But Fletcher's magic had already taken hold of Laxus' mind and he lashed out. After Fletcher was excommunicated from the guild Laxus began to make plans. Then shortly thereafter Lucy joined Fairy Tail, and despite his instincts to go to her Laxus was trapped. There were times where he felt as though he was someone watching on the sidelines and he wasn't in control of himself. And it wasn't until after Makarov banished Laxus for a while that he realised why he felt that way.

So, Laxus was keeping his distance. He was also trying to keep all thoughts of Lucy out of his mind in hopes that Fletcher won't target her to hurt him and Fairy Tail.

"I don't like the direction he's travelling," Laxus whispered to himself. Fletcher was heading the way Laxus had come two days prior, towards Magnolia.

* * *

Lucy had locked herself in Laxus' office with a book and worked on the paperwork he left unfinished a few days ago. Sighing, she stretched her arms above her head. "I need to get more power. Even if I ask Gemini for help I won't have the magic to keep their gate open and the spell running at the same time."

While Lucy was contemplating her dilemma a golden light appeared next to her. "Princess."

"Loke."

"How fair's my golden hair goddess today?" The Lion spirit asked with a bow.

"I'm alright, just trying to figure some things out."

"The power thing?"

"Yes. With Gemini, I potentially have enough to cast the spell but not to keep it running and their gate open until the locator has found the object I need. I need a major power-up if I'm to cast it."

"Lucy, I think you should wait."

"It's been 2 years Loke! I've waited long enough!" With her words hanging in the air the Lion hardened his gaze on his stubborn key holder and disappeared back to the Spirit World. Lucy looked up from where she slammed her hands on the desk and saw her friend was gone.

The sky decided right then to open up with a thundering boom as the rainy season in Magnolia began.

Lucy knew it wasn't going to let up anytime soon so she grabbed her stuff and proceeded to leave the guild for the day. She normally loved the rain, but today it just served to remind her of the two people she missed the most right now.

* * *

Laxus could smell the storm on the horizon. He had tracked Fletcher all day and his prey was holed up in a cave right now. The Dragon knew that were he to engage the Marionette it would not end well. Laxus would never rush in blindly, he wanted to see how much Fletcher has grown in the last 10 years since he was excommunicated. Fletcher was on a job, he knew that much but he couldn't tell what the job entailed. With Fletcher getting closer to Magnolia, Laxus didn't like the odds.

He wanted his team here to help make any form of a plan easier. Sure Laxus knew how to use Runes but he was nowhere near as fast as Freed when it came to that, so trapping Fletcher in an anti-magic barrier was a no go. He had anti-magic cuffs but he had to get close enough to Fletcher to put them on and without the Rune barrier to cancel his magic Laxus might get taken over again.

Laxus also wanted Lucy's big beautiful brain here to think of other alternatives to getting in close enough so that Fletcher wouldn't know they were there before the cuffs went on. Gods and Stars above he wanted to call her. Tell her everything in his heart and how amazing he thought she was. Lucy just turned him into goo sometimes.

FOCUS LAXUS! He couldn't think about Lucy right now and we need to move the plot somehow. But alas all we can do is wait and see how strong Fletcher is now with a 9-year training lead.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the magic and the background I gave? And those of you who kept guessing in the reviews SSSSSHHHHHH SPOILERS!**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. With this lockdown, my mental health has gotten really bad. I'm going to try any update this again soon as I can, well as get the second chapter for 'I Must Not Chase The Boys' up. With that said I'll see you guys next time.**

**And if you enjoy my writing style feel free to check out my one-shots to keep you company while you wait for this to update.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Wait For It

**This is soon… Trust me. I've been working on multiple projects so this is soon. I have been working on this and the Jasper fic and 'I Must Not Chase The Boys.' and I went back to work at the beginning of June and it's going to be my 2 years there soon and I still haven't been moved up to server. Yes, you did read that right. A Jasper fanfiction. It started because of TikTok, if you're interested in it I have 2 chapters up for it. And it has witches and magic in it. Anyways let's get this next chapter rolling!**

**PS I don't really know how to write fight scenes but I will try my best.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Laxus was soaked to the bone, and Fletcher had found him out.

Fletcher had been getting too close to Magnolia and while trying to divert his course, Laxus had been spotted. And here the two wizards stood in the rain, the wind howling around them as they stared each other down. Laxus at first was surprised he had been spotted but recovers and glares at the now older mage.

Fletcher for his part was surprised that Laxus not only got the jump on him but also that he appeared to almost look exactly as he did 10 years ago. The only difference Fletcher could see was the change in his hair. Laxus still held the hard angry expression he always had when Fletcher was manipulating him. But… it was different, it was guarded like he was actively trying to keep his thoughts in check. _What is he hiding?_ Fletcher wondered. Standing straight with hands in his pockets he smirked.

"Well if it isn't my best friend?" Fletcher called and practically spat the last word. "Laxus Dreyar. You don't look as though you've aged in the last ten years? How'd you manage that?"

Laxus knew what Fletcher was doing, trying to distract the blonde to worm his way into his mind. Past the electric fence, he put up in his mind to keep intruders out and give them a little pain when they tried to intrude. So when Fletcher yelped Laxus smirked and relaxed his stance slightly. "Shocking isn't it?"

"Where'd you learn that little trick? Buddy?"

"Bosco."

"And your youth?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Most of the guild got trapped on Tenro in a time-bubble for seven years."

"I did hear something about that. Didn't know you were in there though, thought you had been kicked out like me."

"I was but I had this feeling and then suddenly I was there punching the guild master of Grimoire Heart."

Fletcher sighed he knew that this all pretence and that they would have to fight soon. And with the storm raging around them, Laxus has an advantage.

"Do we have to do this?"

"You know we do, Fletcher. Unless you want to come peacefully in handcuffs."

"And spend the rest of my days in Era? No thanks, Dreyar."

_Lucy, wait for me._ A single thought passed through Laxus' mental wall before he called up his magic to him and started for Fletcher.

"Who's Lucy?" Fletcher smirked as Laxus froze his face stricken with fear. "That blonde model from Sorcerer Weekly? If so she's a bombshell and too pure for your sorry ass." He was trying to worm his way into Laxus' mind, hurt him and this girl and a happiness that Fletcher will never know.

Laxus reacted on instinct, redirected and amplified some lightning from the sky to hit Fletcher head-on. Fletcher would not get anywhere near Lucy if Laxus had any say in it.

His lightning had become more lethal than it had been ten years again. Fletcher realised that this fight was not going to be as easy as he hoped it would be.

* * *

Lucy didn't go to the guild at all today. When Mira knocked on the door at noon she didn't even answer.

"You okay, Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I'm worried about Lucy, She didn't come in today nor did she answer the door when I stopped by earlier."

Natsu smiled at the eldest Strauss sibling. "It's raining, right?" Mira nodded. "She's probably writing or reading or even sitting on her roof. She gets like this when it rains. It makes her think of Layla and…"

"And?"

"Oh, no one."

"Aquarius," Gray whispered, sliding into the stool next to Natsu.

* * *

Lucy was writing at her desk when a large bolt of lightning hit the hills in the distance. With a sad smile, she thought of Laxus and hoped he was safe. Even if she thought that bolt might have been one of his makings.

Stretching, Lucy looked at the time and realised that she had been sitting at her desk for far too long. In the past, the rain made her giddy but these days it just reminds her of all the things she's missing. She was lonely, but when she was with Laxus the loneliness was all but gone. She didn't dwell on her insecurities and all the ways she has failed in life. The anxiety and depression and all the shadows are fought back by his light. She shines brighter when he is around.

As she sits down on her roof she thinks of all the ways things are different with Laxus around, how her mother would have loved him. Lucy wonders if she should write to Ana, but she wouldn't know where to send it. Last she heard Ana was on a diplomatic mission for Queen Hisui, but that was four months ago.

Lucy didn't know how long she had been on the roof after falling asleep but when she came to Ever was pacing her living room.

"Ever?"

"Oh thank gods!" Ever sighed and rushed Lucy into a hug. "I was so afraid. You didn't come into the guild yesterday and when I went to check on you on my way home I saw you past out on your roof, I thought the worst! Lucy, you can't just fall asleep out in the middle of a storm!" Evergreen scolded her.

Lucy's eyes grew soft and she smiled at her friend, "I'm sorry, Ever. I just wanted to be closer to them."

Ever sighed again and held Lucy in a tight hug. "They wouldn't want you to get sick though."

Lucy returned the hug and silently promised not to let her friend worry about her like this again. She would have to be more vigilant if she decided to spend another evening on her roof.

* * *

Laxus was hiding behind a large boulder, clutching his side. Fletcher had learned how to use a pair of daggers since the two had seen each other.

"Come on, Dreyar, let's finish this. You keep hiding, I'll have to go pay a visit to your little blonde. I'll make her think I'm you and do a little of this and a little of that. Just like last time." Fletcher called.

Their fighting had somehow gotten to two even closer to Magnolia and Laxus didn't like it. He felt helpless and drowning, as he lost his footing in the fight. However, as Fletcher's words hung in the air, Laxus' rage drowned out the pain.

* * *

**I think we'll leave it here for now. This chapter flowed right out of me so quickly even if I was distracted with singing along to Hamilton half the time. Which is why this chapter is called 'Wait for it'. Thank you for sticking around everyone. Reviews encourage me to write faster.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Say No To This

**If y'all keep guessing plot points in my story I'm going to have to change things up. Lol. But in all seriousness, I like how intuitive everyone is. I try to keep you guys on your toes but I guess I need to up my game. Ok, let's get back to Laxus and Fletcher's fight.**

**Here is your TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

This was not good. The fighting had been going on for nearly two days, both mages were tried and running low on magic. And the two men were just outside of Magnolia. If it wasn't raining, Laxus would probably be able to smell Lucy's scent on the wind. But the rain washed every scent away, even with the wind whipping violently around the men.

Both Laxus and Fletcher were covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Laxus was grateful that his mental wall remained up during the fight or else Fletcher would take him over again.

Fletcher, on the other hand, was aggravated, he couldn't get into Laxus' mind and there was no one close enough to try and make a quick escape. _Or is there?_ Fletcher thought when a branch snapped behind Laxus.

Spinning around Laxus tried to warn the newcomer to run when he saw Fletcher in front of him. "What?" He growled in frustration. He turned around to see that the other Fletcher was gone. An illusion. If so, which one is fake? _Fletcher's picked up some new tricks._

"You're going to stop fighting, eh Dreyar?" This Fletcher spoke. "Here I thought the great God of Thunder could tell when he was being used. Guess you're as dumb as you've always been."

Laxus saw red, but he still didn't move. "This is low even for Fletcher. A human shield." Then it hit Laxus. They were too close to Magnolia, where Lucy was. What had Fletcher said before?

"_I'll have to go pay a visit to your little blonde. I'll make her think I'm you and do a little of this and a little of that. Just like last time."_

"Shit!" Laxus cursed as he ran towards Magnolia. He couldn't be sure how much of a head start Fletcher had.

* * *

Lucy finally had enough energy to get up early and workout with Gajeel, and he was giving her hell for missing yesterday. He pushed up harder on all of the exercise equipment that they used for her strength training.

"SCREW YOU!" Lucy shouted as she did another set on the leg press.

"You can do it Bunny!" Gajeel encouraged Lucy as she fought to keep her legs pushing on the weights. "After this, I'll buy you Mira's biggest ice cream sundae." He said as Lucy approached the last few reps.

"You better carry me to my barstool if I can't walk after this!"

"Oh, wow, you guys are still in here?" Gray asked as he and Natsu walked in.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh as she pushed the weights on the final rep and Gajeel quickly turned the machine off.

"Yeah, had to make Bunny do extra today since she decided to skip her workout yesterday." Gajeel came around the side to help Lucy stand and caught her before her wobbly legs gave out on her.

"Yea, and now to Mira's giant ice cream sundae!" Lucy smiled and pointed towards the gym door with a cheer.

As the two left, Gray and Natsu shook their heads, chuckling. "There goes our baby sister."

"Come on, we should get to work," Natsu said heading to the first machine on their circuit.

* * *

"So, Lucy what're your plans for the rest of the day?" Mira asked, setting a very large ice cream sundae down in front of Lucy. It was about a foot long with Vanilla, Strawberry and Chocolate ice cream, caramel sauce and hot fudge and two bananas along the side and topped with chopped peanuts on top.

"Probably just go home. Take a nice long bath and maybe read or write some more." Lucy smiled, taking a large bite of the sundae.

"Oh, are you working on a new book?"

"Mmmhmm" Lucy nodded in the bliss of the sweet confection in front of her. "I started on a romance at my editor's request. I've plotted out about a quarter of it yesterday."

"Oh, that great to hea-" Mira stopped short, staring behind Lucy.

"Mira?" She asked and in response, Mira just pointed at the door. Turning towards the guildhall doors Lucy noticed that everyone was staring there and was deadly silent. "Laxus?" She whispered standing up from the barstool. Her legs didn't waiver, the jello feeling long forgotten - as was the ice cream.

"Hey, Blondie," Laxus smirked at her. Next thing he knew Lucy was rushing him and took him down with a bear hug.

"You're back so soon. I didn't think you'd be here already. You made it seem like you'd be gone for months or even years." Lucy had tears in her eyes. She had forgotten they were still in the Guild and no one was supposed to know that they were… dating? She was still confused at the status of their relationship, only because they didn't define it before he left for Hibiscus.

Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's small waist, pressing her body against him. "Let's go somewhere we can talk." He whispered into her hair.

Lucy nodded and detangled herself from him to stand and help him up. And the two walked out of the guildhall.

"We're all in agreement that… THAT was not Laxus, right?" Bixslow called from the second balcony railing he was perched on. The was a collective nod and sparse murmuring in agreement.

Outside, onlookers gazed at the blonde couple as they walked hand in hand down the street. The townspeople only saw the happy smile of Lucy's face as she walked with a stranger. No one could recognise the man she walked with but for some reason, he looked familiar. Think the ballroom scene in Swan Lake.

It had stopped raining for a while, so Lucy was able to leisurely walk with Laxus to her apartment. The walk was quiet but she was so happy to see him again. When they finally got inside her apartment, she locked the door and leaning against the door her eyes clouded over with lust. Laxus was here, in front of her and she was going to make up for the lost time.

Laxus was on her the moment he saw the look in her eyes. His kisses were what she craved, however, his lips felt different. His touch wasn't bringing up the desire it usually did. It felt wrong. Lucy was sure her feelings hadn't changed, so when she pulled back to look at his face she saw her Laxus' face but there was something off about it now that she was looking at him up close. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Laxus, tell me about your mission. Makarov said it was going to be emotionally taxing for you. Is it okay to ask why?" Lucy asked, even though Makarov already told her a few details her gut told her there was more happening than what she could see.

"We'll have time for that later. I just missed you, Blondie. Let's make up for the lost time." He said and pushed his magic into her mind. Once more Lucy's eyes clouded over but not from lust. His mouth was on her once more and his hands roved over her body. Lucy's mind was much more open to the manipulation.

Once he was sure that Lucy was going to only see him as Laxus, Fletcher dropped the illusion magic, opting for full Marrionette magic to keep her sedated. Making sure her mind fully believed she was kissing Laxus and it was just as she remembered.

* * *

Laxus had finally made it into town and crashed through the Fairy Tail main doors. "Where's Lucy?" He shouted frantically, his eyes scanning the first floor. Her scent clung to the air but it was starting to stale. She wasn't there. "No," he whispered. He was too late.

"Bossman. She left with someone. She thought it was you." Bixslow said jumping down from the second floor.

"Fletcher." He gritted out.

Mira gasped. Natsu and Gray had a look of horror on their face, they were very aware of how terrible Fletcher is.

"Why didn't any of you stop her?"

"She was gone before we could stop her. It happened so quickly. It was like our limbs were frozen, we couldn't move no matter how much we wanted it." Gajeel said.

"He made me point at him to get Lucy to look at him," Mirajane whispered angrily.

"Evergreen. Freed. Bixslow." Laxus said and stalked out the guild hall as his team scrambled to follow after him.

"We're going to get her back, Laxus," Evergreen said, she put her long hair in a messy bun and took off her glasses. Someone took her maid of honour and there was going to be hell.

"We'll do more than that." Freed added, his eyes holding a malicious glint to them.

By the time they made it to Lucy's apartment across town, Laxus had been hearing the moans for three blocks and when the rest of the Legion heard them, Ever looked like she was going to be sick and Bixslow was close to murder. Freed was surprised by the amount of restraint that Laxus was showing.

Inside, his dragon was whimpering in agony at hearing it's mate moaning his name while someone else was inside her. His chest hurt and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. No one knew Lucy's body the same way Laxus did, and what she liked in bed. If he was lucky Fletcher wouldn't even get her close to climaxing.

"More, please." He heard Lucy beg through the door. It took all his strength to knock on the door.

It got quiet behind the door, and it took a couple of minutes for the lock to click as it unlocked. Lucy opened the door with Fletcher standing behind her with a wicked smirk on and nothing else.

The shock on Lucy's face was real. Laxus was standing outside her door. _But wasn't I just fucking him on the kitchen table?_ She wondered. Looking back to the man behind her, the fog in her mind finally cleared and she saw a stranger naked and his cock stand at attention with her juices dripping off it.

"Wha-" was all Lucy got out before Fletcher bent her forward and slammed his cock back inside her tight cavern.

"That's not me, Lucy." He whispered into her ear, working his magic back into her mind. "There's no one at the door."

Laxus and the Thunder Legion watched in horror as Fletcher fuck Lucy as her eyes glazed over and she didn't see them anymore.

"Star… Please." Laxus quietly begged. "Fight it. Fight him. You're so much stronger than his mind games. Baby, please. Honey."

"Yes, dear?" Lucy whispered as Fletcher closed the door, cutting them off from each other. But for a split second, Laxus knew he got through to her.

He listened to the sound of shuffling feet and waited until they were far enough away before he kicked down the door. "Get off my girl." He growled. Laxus gave Fletcher exactly three seconds to move before he tackled him and teleported them far away from Lucy and Magnolia.

"Lucy!" Evergreen cried and she rushed the younger girl. Ever wrapped Lucy up in a blanket and saw the tears running down Lucy's face.

"Ever," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I..I-"

"Shhhh. It's alright. It's not your fault. Fletcher did this to you. You are in no way to blame. Laxus knows this. It's okay." Ever quietly reassured her, patting her hair down. Ever was in tears with Lucy and the look she gave the boys meant '_Leave and go help our leader kill the son of a bitch'_.

The boys quickly left to go find Laxus. Ever could take care of Lucy just fine. But this was going to take time.

* * *

**I know. I hate what happened also but it had to. This chapter was very necessary for everyone's character in the long run. Plus I had to show how bad a guy Fletcher really is. And according to himself, this isn't the first time he pretended to be Laxus to get in a girl's bed. I'm sorry if anyone got any flashbacks. I tried to write it in a way to not trigger sexual assault survivors like myself. I did have a hard time writing it still. I'm so sorry to everyone who has been assaulted - and if this chapter gave you flashbacks. I love you all and I hope you find happiness and strength. And may you're abusers burn in the pits of whatever afterlife you believe in.**

**With Love and Care,**

**Lullaby**


End file.
